Breakdown Writer's Cut
by AGL
Summary: Rivalry between Batman and Superman brings the JLA to it’s knees…Cadmus advances against them from the shadows…termination protocol is implemented by the government…a showdown in New York is imminent, Who will live? Who will die? JLA against the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any the character of the DC Universe.**

**Please don't sue…is not worth it, we are not making any money out of it…just having fun**

**This is a follow up of the one shot storyline "Letter of Intent" Narrating the last days of the Justice League from the point of view of the obsessive, conspiracy driven character of the Question.**

**Breakdown**

Some realities are far worst than your nightmares just because you can't just wake up, no shrink to talk to or a warm body to comfort you… the symptoms where all over the place, Batman doesn't come up here anymore, he always has an excuse not to meet with the council and Superman stays for long periods of time in the Artic in that under price condo named "The fortress of solitude", so yes we are pretty much leaderless.

After Darkseid second coming the world has started to truly distrust us, Cadmus has done their homework; I've tried to find Amanda Waller and her Cadmus goons but they're off the radar, like always (it's not like you find conspirator on the Yellow Pages)…I'm Vic Sage know up here as the Question and even I can't see the light in the end of the tunnel.

I've outlived my letter of intent only to find Batman returning from the United Nation Defense Council…dabbling some notes to John and taking off to the Batcave, he is either pissed or frustrated with the outcome of the meeting, (I can tell these things, you know); moments later we've been called to quarters at midnight, no coffee or late TV... the instruction comes from the Green Lantern in a tone that except no replies or excuses, a military order.

The younger members of this League are relieved from active duty and they are to stay in their rooms… Flash was called upon to fulfill that assignment, when I tried talking to him he didn't even bothered to make a joke…he just disappeared. Typical behavior when you're scared and running from a "crazy obsessive kook" like me. (Only I can talk to myself that way, ok)

The green arrow is wearing civilian clothes and seems stressed out, like something bad happened to him….probably just got a visit from the I.R.S.

-"Ollie, Where are you going?" - I asked knowing as usual, the answer.

-Home- answered Ollie with a disappointment tone (it's seems that he is been crying)

-! You're checking out! – I've thought I'll never see that day, (now the question is) –Why?

-I proposed marriage to Dinah-, looking pretty tired and old, not well shaved with a red eye problem, (how old is he anyways?) She said yes…

Ok, so I'm not a big fan of marriage, in my line of work is a killer…but for Mr. Excitement is too much.

- ! My warm greetings! – (I' m such a liar) Not believing a single word uttered by the playboy turned superhero that just became an engaged old man, (If he proposed…why is he sad?)

I think he is looking for a way out knowing that he wouldn't have to resign...they'll just put him off duty…_! Eureka!_ He found a plausible excuse to quit? That's it…like the rats leaving a sinking ship … and our beloved watchtower is the titanic in this story. No Jack and Rose, no happy ending…just chilling water and oblivion. Good Stuff.

Magnificent 7 they were called before the Justice League, the original cast of this fraternity of so called "superheroes"…except from Flash and John the rest is unaccounted for, Shayera took a leave of absence to go with Dr. Fate for a while; it seems that she is thinking about the proposal the proposal of John…what? You're asking how would I've know? Wires? Tape recorder? That would be your answer, but Batman would eventually found out and quite possibly kicked me out, and as much I hate this place sometimes…we'll always cooking something good up here and New York is not the same anymore, Homeland Security killed the fun down there and I don't pay taxes up here. It seems that the bald marine has a serious problem of sleepwalking when he consumes chocolate so I happened to provide him with a double chocolate sundae from Baskin Robbins (which by the way would be dealt later, I'm still polishing my theories of the 32 flavors).

Diana is back with her people for a while finishing the briefing and duty as ambassador (always wanted to ask her when she is going to bring their mother to work just to see her get pissed off). J'onn is been missing for month supposedly living like a human, I think he acquire a taste for the normal life and is not coming back…ever.

It' s past midnight and the halls are empty, so I must be careful not to be seen, I go through Control Center and hide against the wall (habits die hard) when I hear voices, John is taking to Superman in the graphic comm. I can't listen to the exchange…the conversation ends and John leaves some pages on the table, he calls Wally (the flash) on the comm. Link, Different band I tell myself, can't get feedback, just static. He leaves the room and I feel the urgent rush to look at those papers (you should never leave papers flying when I'm around)

I get close and look at the table and grab the first paper…the fist line sad**! Talks are over…war imminent! **Signed U.N Security Council, I need to relay this information outside…but to whom?

Suddenly everything went dark and I remember that never heard John closed the door behind me


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan fic so please be gentle. I promise it will be worth the wait…please review.**

**Treason**

I feel like having a bunch of coins in my mouth, (I've always wondered what a dishwasher feels like) I've guessed it's the dried blood on my lips, you get beaten many times, you develop some resistance and a taste for it, but it beats the hell out of Friends reruns, that's for sure, I shouldn't opened my eyes just yet…the mask protects me… I hear a familiar voice…

-! Open your eyes Vic! - A female voice said with authority, don't play with me….I was dizzy but the voice was very familiar, not a good sign…is it Amanda Waller? Here? Now? Someone must have knocked something out in my head! Q told himself.

-! The rooms are secured !- I have to open my eyes now, the other voice comes as no surprise, Captain Atom the G.I.Joe with and old grudge against me, to be fair actually everybody has something with me, it's quite possibly my lovable personality, like the care bears, so misunderstood.

- Good Morning Sunshine- I said trying to make my voice sound normal, but really I sounded like a Die Hard Bruce Willis Copycat, not the cool one but the old one.

-You still here? - Captain Atom said looking surprise…he didn't pretend to hate me, he actually does.

-Last time I checked, now … where are we by the way? - I said the just in time to see a punch coming. The daylight came through the sides in my head, for a moment I expected to faint, didn't happen…not one of the good days.

-You kind of like this! - Captain Atom said trying to control his anger towards me (not and easy thing) and cleaning his glove that was dirty with my blood.

After you take a punch from a non human life form, that being alien, robot, monster or just weird classified experiment, they half expect you to crack from the first punch, you close your eyes…check your teeth with your tongue and if they're all there proceed to spit and give him a 100 watts smile.

-"Thanks for waking me up sunshine"- I said almost expecting the second punch.

-"Stop"- Amanda Waller scream, his tone was strong enough to level a city block, Captain Atom went back to firm position and quickly resumes whatever he was doing…we'll see each other again tin can.

-Where are the others? - Q said now with little more of courage, since defeating the soldier in the mind game, he felt he had a shot at Amanda.

- ! They're ok! - -"We are not here to hurt any of you"- she said.

-That's a first- The Question said trying to keep his cool, Wally was trapped in what seemed to be a treadmill of sorts, running against his will…and at the end of the hall John was talking with some alien with a costume like his… What is wrong? What have you done to him? My eyes fixated at Wally.

- "John Stewart is being suspended from the green lanterns, pending investigation"- Amanda said looking at the proud John while they took his ring, and the flash…it's just batteries.

One other thing you learned after getting beat up is always flex your wrists…it helps you if you're able to sacrifice some skin… surely the one that got me in this handcuffs didn't do a good job, because I got free quite easily…I had to do something….fast.

! Wait! Scream John Stewart at the Question, but before Amanda or anyone could actually do something, "Q" punched the closest guard… took his gun and make a Quentin Tarantino scene, by shooting 4 guards in the legs while singing New York from Frank Sinatra (he really love that song).

John couldn't move just yet but he was happy contemplating someone who wouldn't quite give up, he is just like a gladiator on an arena.

Q got tackle by Captain Atom and they both got knock down to the computer table… Q tried to stand up and get the gun again which rolled away from the Control Center but Captain Atom was quicker than him and push "Q" backwards…he tumble and fall on his back and the good Captain jumps over me for the kill, wrong choice… (Batman is going to kill "Q" for this) I just grabbed the powerful AC Plug that feeds the computers and used it to stab Captain Atom in his chest; the reaction can only be measure astonishment by his part and some bad burns on "Q" hands, and sparks… a lot of them.

Q stand up trying to keep the rally going but a thunder explodes and my eyes go blank for a second, something lifts him off the ground and pushed him against a wall, He is been shot… Damn…that fanatical woman shot "Q", unarmed.

-Silence- Amanda said, clearly pissed now….there is no easy way with you people.

John breaks free from the lanterns whish disappeared just instantly and runs toward Q…for a moment he can't hear anything… then is clear to "Q" her voice-You people? – What's going on John?

-This was not needed- John said at Amanda, closing his fists around.

The Question felt like sleeping… he's fainting, he is ten years old and he doesn't like the ride,….but before he does, the grounds tremble and everyone runs for safety, something explodes… the debris and smoke covers the room…but a Shadow emerges from the ashes and the rubble…

It's Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never surrender**

The demigod makes its appearance; always dramatic… you never get used to see a guy that actually flies; you know 230 pounds just floating around, like a ghost…its unreal...

- ! Surrender! - Superman said with a gravely voice. His blue eyes where fixated in Amanda Waller.

-! Never, the clearance of the Justice League have been revoked and you watchtower terminated! – She then added – "I have authorization from the president, you overstep your bounders and your precious league is to be dismantled"- She screamed at him.

Superman quickly dispatches the guards around him by melting the triggers on their guns, while landing in the middle of the room…he was covering the exit.

John moves the question out of sight while trying to stop the bleeding…then he sees it in the halls, tons of nerve gas is going to be pumped inside the rooms of the upper floor, that's why nobody came to their assistance, they' re all sleep, hopefully not dead… but why?

! I'm not going to say it again! Superman said to Amanda with a hoarse voice; he is now loosing it's his usual cool

-! Surrender! –Superman now with arrogance.

-That condescending tone is one of the things that got you in trouble in the first place- Amanda answer back, without hesitation, fear or remorse.

Superman was moving towards her and before he could lift his feet out of the ground, he got hammered by some gold cloud…it was Mayor Force.

Mayor Force pushed Superman away from the crowd and down to the basement sub-level where the Javelin is… -I'm going to terminated you- Mayor Force said with a hysterical laugh…

Superman caught the last fist and quickly got a one jab-uppercut combination to lift him off the ground. Then a couple of long jabs, a quick in the gut and he throws him to the space door.

The ground shakes once…then twice…then another explosion…if they keep this up this tin can is going to crack, they all felt it.

! The Watchtower is not going to resist this punishment, is a space station, not a wrestling ring, if you crack open the outer wall, you're going to compromise the hull and we're all going to die! Said John screaming out of the top of his lungs… he moves quickly and pushes the gun away from Amanda and shots the treadmill setting the Flash free.

No every plan is free from mistakes as Flash couldn't stop and collapse against the wall.

"! So much for the Scarlet Speedster!" Amanda said no trying to protect herself and get the gun that the Question dropped.

Mayor Force was taking the beating of a lifetime, he couldn't stop the superman, and he was never a match for him… Captain Atom is still shaking from the electrocution performed by the Question… trying to stand up and help his brother in arm, he makes an outstanding effort just in time to see the Mayor Force outfit broken after a devastating punch cracked the outer core… he knows what that means…radiation.

Capt. Atom quickly catches the mayor and screams to John in the command post to beam them out of there fast… preferably a desert, John still shaking drops the gun and works on some coordinates.

-! Go! - Captain Atom screamed.

As soon as they left Superman resurfaces from below the inner levels… Amanda starts to hesitate, her plan failed… or not.

Supes uniform is torn apart, the Kansas boy is no more, there is something burning inside of him, to many times he controls himself, he gave room to Shayera after the invasion of her people, fought his way through Cadmus, banished Doomsday from this realm and defeated Darkseid again…and this is how you repay me… he demanded to know.

-I will tolerate this no more- Superman eyes were glowing red.

_! A truth justice lord speaking!_ The Question mumbles before passing out.

He moves closer to Amanda, eyes burning...if Amanda is telling the truth, the world is already against us and they would attack us in our most difficult moment, but maybe that is what she wanted all along. Who cares?

-Excuse me- A person spoke behind the Superman.

Supes stops and slowly moves to look at the person who talked to him…it's an old man.

He didn't realize that a punch wearing a kryptonite ring came from the side, almost knocking him out.

It was the Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire in the Sky**

Superman wasn't sure why was he so surprised? Probably because he almost got knocked out or the fact that the person behind the punch was Batman… before he could realize it he got hit again in the gut leaving him breathless, then he was pushed backwards, he didn't felt…you need way more than that to beat the man of steel to a count.

-"We have to stop now"- Batman said while trying to catch his breath (It's not easy hitting a mountain with your hand) while looking at the ring finger…he was going to be sore in the morning.

Amanda Waller took the opportunity to try and activated the rest of the nerve gas and leave a room that was getting too populated with so called "heroes" then something stops her and bind her hands together.

-"No…this ride is for the big kids"-Flash said trying to sound as charming as ever, he is tired and breathing pretty hard, the whole running on a circular treadmill was not funny.

Superman was still angry and very frustrated, is this a setup? Treason? He told himself…he felt frustration creeping out of him.

He quickly looked at Batman full of anger and rage and suddenly his heat ray activated… Batman dodges the heat blast with a sideways move and jump backwards to deliver in mid air a boomerang at Supes… he caught it barehanded and then realized it was pressure activated, it explodes leaving a corrosive acid in his skin and face, he could feel the sting now since kryptonite was still around.

The Batman quick as ever stood up but got hit by a metal table that pushed him against the wall… then a blue shadow came rushing and caught him before falling down and used the same table to lock up Batman right arm while merging the steel table to the wall, imprisoning him… the Batman groaned in excruciating pain while feeling his hand and arm being broken by a pain the resembles a sledgehammer hit on broken old wall.

The heat ray vision sealed the deal and he took a couple of moments to actually open his eyes, since the acid was molesting his eyesight… he lift his right punch for a finish…it's all going to be over soon. Then he looks at Batman's face full of warrior pride…he is not scared just a man accepting his fate.

A voice comes inside his head **_"Is this what you want?" "Don't you see is your friend Bruce?"_** get put of my head Superman shouted… who are you?

-"Don't you recognize my voice"- the words came from and old man who is morphing into the Martian Manhunter.

-No- Superman answer grieving…then he chuckles quietly while leaving Batman caught in the wall, he moves back and starts to cry, he is beyond hope and redemption… he feels, he knows that things are never going to be the same anymore, he went too far, for an instant he lost it, but it was a moment too long.

-How did this happen?- Superman said while looking around for an answer knowing that it was not there, then he was looking at his hands, not believing the last minutes just passed, but the damage is there**_.-Don't blame yourself, you're were just protecting them-_** The voice kept saying inside his head.

-"I came here to bring some sense into you"- J'onn said again, we are alone, the last ones from our planets and being here had kept us human for a while… but you my friend have been here too long.

-"J'onn, we need help"- Said John Stewart with a gravely voice, former green lantern…-Now- he added.

J'onn came flying and found out that the Question had been losing blood for the last five minutes, the bullet got in the shoulder and found it's way into the rib cage…John tried to take the mask from his face but couldn't... then out of the blue the question opens his eyes and said- Who won?-

-Call it a tie- Said John trying to smile.

-"Damn, we can't make any money on a tie"- Said the Question before passing out.

-"I'll take him to Med Bay with J'onn"- Said Superman now in his normal tone and looked at the Batman who was getting release with the help of the Flash, he is not going to let this go…ever.

Flash couldn't help to look at Batman's arm…it was crushed, you can tell even with the uniform on.

-"There goes your pitching career"- the Flash said tying for his voice to sound as charming as ever.

-I'm more of a chess player- Batman answered with a relaxed tone, trying to hold his pain in check… –**_Talk to him_- **Said the voice inside his head. **_–Get out my head, we'll talk later-_** Answer the Batman.

Amanda feeling frustrated got in the middle of the way, a perfect operation ruined by a crazy guy and some freaks –"I'm not over, we're not over"- I have orders to follow, and….

-You will and when you get to your office you'll find a letter giving us a 45 days extension to decommission this spaceship"- Batman answered –"but before that you're not welcome here'- he then added..

-"We'll meet again Bruce Wayne"-. She said defiant as always…

- ! Yes, but not tonight! Batman answered angrily trying to control his voice he looked around and said –"Flash get her out of here"-

-Repeat after me… Beam me up Scotty- The Flash said while beaming her back to her place.

-Take me to the Batcave- Batman said before fainting to unconsciousness.

-"I want to wake up"- Where the last word muttered by the Flash while pressing the buttons.

But he was alone and it was no dream… there is fire in the sky and ashes are falling down.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuclear Winter

Med Bay Watchtower, 5 minutes later:

-**Keep the pressure on the wound!** - J'onn screamed at John Stewart whose training as a nurse medic in the corps was some real help, but his mind was pretty perplexed since the ring was taken away from him… he remembers the promise to Hal Jordan to be the ring bearer in this world but the Green Lantern Corps however choose to take from him, that he has been a lantern for too long, it's power growing too strong in you (personally I don't think they trust humans)…trying to avoid uncomfortable situation they say, time to rest an have more time for you... What? Too old to be a soldier or have a regular job as an architect, maybe there still a lot of things I could do…his mind going away at the endless possibilities.

**_-! Come back please, we're in deep know!_**- J'onn laid the idea in his mind, all of the sudden John Stewart was cutting thought-out the once yellow shirt, removing tie and jacket and getting to business…just like in the battlefield, like some many times before... a comrade is in need, work fast! Vic's hands were severely burned; he had sustained a beating from Capt. Atom and probably had broken bones in his face and ribs… I can't get this off trying to pull the mask off...Can you get to the bullet? John asked to the Martian Manhunter.

-I'll try to get it out but is going to hurt! - J'onn said obviously distraught and anxious for what he was about to do.

-Can I help? - Said a third voice from behind. I'll do whatever you tell me to do…

It was superman, he took the uniform off and was wearing a single white t-shirt with some doctor green pants... you can still see where Batman punch landed, it was red and with a greenish look to it, he moved closer not wanting to divert the attention on the patient.

-Do you think he is going to be ok? - Said superman trying to get an answer from Former Green Lantern John Stewart.

-Yes- This fanatical kook has a strong will to live; he is tough as a Bradley tank, and they're not conspirators in heaven… but he is loosing a lot of blood, he pucked his hand in and found the artery…and looking at J'onn he said –Now-

J'onn put his hand under the arm to go though the rib cage, he had to catch the bullet and get his hand out before Q had a cardiac arrest… he catch unwillingly some of his feelings and the physic connection push him away...

What happened? Asked John obviously upset – Did you get it?-

The martian manhunter still shaken by this man pain open his hand showing a small bullet… the tried to catch his breath… and said very miserable tone: His mind is crying Helena where are you? I can't see you? I almost couldn't break free…

He has other injuries besides the bullet wound, we have to get her, she very may be the only one who knows how to take the mask off…

Not even a split second later…Superman had just vanished.

Alfred has been working non stop with Batman's arm… the damage is severe…his right elbow and wrist are crushed…his once powerful muscles are turned to mush… couldn't tell with the suit on. he wouldn't be jumping on roof tops anytime soon; he has mend his bones into place, cleaned his injuries… but he has never see him in this condition, is like Bruce Wayne never came back from the watchtower, just this monster… the Batman; he's suffering that's for sure…but there is something else, a sense or inevitability in an outcome, like someone expecting the end of a road, but keeps it to the metal.

I'm a butler even if I have a play a father…not a good one, I guessed my father would like to see his son endure this punishment; he is not going to die…I keep telling myself, but I'm petrified… I have to call the others.

John Stewart got out of he medical clothes… he is not needed there right now, it's four o'clock in the morning and the halls are cold and empty, clean up duties most be assigned early on, in a couple of hours everyone would be awake, hopefully… his hands goes through his head and face, he must clean up he admits… probably looking as crappy as he feels, he finds the lost sidearm in the floor and goes to the kitchen while taking the magazine out, old habits really die hard… he listens to movement inside and opens the door in a cautious way.

-Want some coffee? - Flash said on a cheerful mood.

-You have some? – He asked on a deep tone.

-NO, but we can brew some cappuccino- I have this beans imported from Colombia.

-Ok, anything to eat around here? - John stomach was killing him.

-Oui, monsieur-

-What?- John reply.

-Donuts- You' re not into French language, you're more into Thanagarian.

-Shut up- -What is wrong with you? – John was getting concern with the Flash, he was acting well…pretty normal.

I don't know, got into reading this traveling book about Europe and for the moment felt like cleaning up and getting the breakfast ready, don't get use to it.

-You mean you cleanup the debris on the Control Room? - No he knows something is wrong, Flash have never done anything without been told to.

Well, you guys had your hands full with The Question. May I dare to ask you who is the Watergate Freak?

-He'll be finding conspiracies in no time- He took the cup of strongly brew coffee and went to the room, you take first watch?

-Cool, I love the graveyard shift- and -I'm a sucker for late night commercials- He said.

John couldn't shake the feeling that he needed someone right now… that is all he could think about in the E.R., he knows her name but she choose to go away and soon we'll all be gone off this tin can.

But what John couldn't see was the trembling in Wally's hands… he has never been more terrified in his life, he had to cleanup when they left to the Med Bay, he had to take care of the youngsters? Who would do it if not him? He paged Diana on the emergency band…she has to come right away… I must admit I never seem the big fellow so upset, and to be honest I don't know if Bats was alive when I beamed him away to the cave…

Why do we have to grow up?


	6. Chapter 6

Searching for answers

- ! Don't do it! - The Question screamed inside the med bay emergency room, he was clearly disoriented and frightened, he opened his eyes and start remembering, first captain Atom kicking the…well you know what out of him, then Amanda Waller, the bullet…Batman Vs Superman, and John in the E.R., he felt discomfort in the lower back since he was tied up to the bed… he had an IV stuck in his right arm and his left arm was full of little purple dots from the medication they had to pump into him, antibiotics for the fever, plasma for the loss of blood, painkillers well…obviously not for fun… I wonder what did J'onn put in the mix?

-Someone who scratches my nose, please…it itches- Q said talking to the darkness.

-! Hi Handsome! Whispered a familiar female voice, I've missed you- Answer a shadow that's moving towards him.

-Helena? – Q recognize the voice but couldn't make up the events, his head still spins around in all four axis…she wasn't supposed to be here, she was fired by Batman no so long ago.. You ok?

- I'm fine- but the matter is…you ok Q?

-I guess so- Would you please release my arm so I can hold you? Said the question in a grave tone (she loves it)

-Nice try Casanova- I've been warned about your condition, you can't move.

There is something wrong with Helena, she is being too nice… Who long have I've been out?

-Long enough to miss a night in American Idol but before the season finale- Why?

-Did I miss the country special?- (Country music gets financing from Medical Corporation…it's depressing stuff, one day I'll prove it)

-No sir, you missed metal night!-

-Damn- -So I've been away for almost 5 days-

-No, just three days- Said Helena turning the lights on.

The question closed his eyes because the sudden brightness in the room bothered him bad and suddenly realized that his mask was removed… he panicked for a second and realize that is why they brought Helena back… for the mask, Helena can you please get me a glass of water?

-Yes baby- She turned the back at him and he gasp for air… feeling a certain rush of life within him, her beautiful dark hair was loose and cover everything but the last part of her back…she was wearing that perfume he liked so much…but wait…there is something terribly wrong!

-Baby ?- Hell no! The last guy that called her baby end up with and arrow in a narrow place! Helena, what is wrong with you?

-Nothing- She said while giving him the water, it was cold and refreshing…just great.

You seem better now, let me call J'onn and the others…they've been waiting for you to wake up.

-So they have? - respond the question thinking out loud… I need to talk to Ollie, can you call him?

-I talked to Dinah- She hasn't seen him in 4 days, she expected him to be here, when I told her you were shot she freaked out and started calling him at the house, the comm. Link , the cell phone... everywhere.

Did she tell you why didn't she report him as being missing in action? Don't you think is out of the ordinary?

-Well- Helena was a little concern….it depends.

-Depends on what?-

He proposed and she said she needed time….he got pretty upset and left, she suspected that was the reason they haven't talked in the last couple of days.

(Knock on door)

-Can I come in? - John asked.

-Yes you may- Helena answer.

How are you feeling, Vic? John was tired and seemed to grow older with the beard he was sporting just now. Before you thanked me for saving your life, I have to call J'onn and debrief you… sorry it's just protocol.

-He just woke up, isn't that a little rude, even for your standards soldier- Helena screamed, sounding more like the Huntress.

-Sorry, but It didn't bother you having first hand information about he felt about you- The soldier reply back, neither ashamed or concern.

(So that is why she is being so nice) Everything has an explanation, when you discard every logical solution, the illogical even if it seems unreal, must be true… thank you Sherlock Holmes… Now I really must ask John what was on the pain killers…

-No wonder why I left this place- Huntress squeal while leaving the room.

-Get your facts straight, well…never mind – John looked at her angrily but then he muffled something and came closer to the bed.

-We need to start-

-Ok, no problem- Where are Batman and Superman?

They live, that is all I'm allowed to say at the time.

So, Batman and Superman are not here (because they would be in here too), Green Arrow is been missing since the very same day Amanda Waller and her soldiers walked in here…He lied to me about the engagement (smart move!) and I'm the only one that knows this…that is way they're debriefing me so fast. This is not good.

J'onn comes on…John goes out giving him a concerned glance.

-This is not going to hurt- J'onn said.

It's about to get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Breakout

J'onn, Wally and John were not happy with the results of the debriefing of the Question, it place more questions than answers… now it was time to make the hard choice of breaking the news to the younger crew, they would keep it simple trying to avoid the rumors about the fight between Superman and Batman…everyone was nervous, everyone wanted to know what to do, the watchtower was leaderless, the said in the halls… but even then they had a lot of fight left.

-I feel like graduation, first you're very excited for leaving and then sad realizing than it's all over, no more beers or football…and cheerleaders – Flash said.

-Q, didn't give you any clues on what is going on? - John asked the Martian Manhunter.

-His mind is complicated – I couldn't break through his recent memories, it was awkward.

-Such as? – Flash inquiry.

- You don't want to know – J'onn said in a grave tone.

-Oh- Flash realizing how stupid the question was… cool!

-So we don't know how they got here? - I don't like it, said John rubbing his finger still missing his ring, he's being sporting a beard and having a gun inside his green jacket, his brown eyes gave him a meaner smirk…like a cowboy smile.

**-We have to tell the others now… summon the rest of the JLU to the control center in 5 minutes**- J'onn said to the Flash without actually uttering a word.

-You got it- Said the Scarlet Speedster vanishing in thin air.

John sighed - How can Wally keep it up? I sure can't.-

That his way of handling the fear, by cracking jokes… he misses them too… hopefully Diana will be here tomorrow after the rest is gone and safe, we shouldn't stay here long.

What the Martian Manhunter didn't tell him is that he caught a glimpse of something in Q's mind…and idea that will shake the very foundation of this league, I've think he knows who the traitor is.

The cave was dark, humid and quiet, not even the bats seemed to move tonight, the only thing flashing was the computer full of e-mails from the Justice League.

Nightwing, Robin and the Oracle were sitting expecting the door in the infirmary to open… they have been waiting for a couple of hours now…Tim Drake was the first one to talk.

-You think his going to be ok?-

-Is someone can walk out of any setback is Bruce- Nightwing said without doubting his words...that seemed to calm Tim out, then he chuckles; old tricks for and old dog he thought to himself. But information is random, and what we heard so far it's not good.

Nightwing is not pretty sure of what happened, the details have been sketchy and the only person he could ask is the Huntress… not a chance on earth on that happening anytime soon, especially since she is been dating that weirdo.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and a tired Alfred walked out, he looked pale and frail… probably because he hasn't been able to sleep in the last couple of days, trying to save his masters arm.

-Master Grayson, master Drake, lady Gordon- You've made it- he said with the typical respectful tone.

-Yes Alfred, good seeing you-

-Master Bruce will be with you in a moment- He responded and nodded to the kids, signaling his exit from the room.

From the shadow he emerges, he moves slowly but at the same time he still intimidates you… he is not wearing the outfit of the dark night, but there is something that affects the shadows, it's a fiberglass cast he wears… He is wearing a black sweater and black pants, his blue eyes are fixated on the computer, nobody dares to talk.

-Omega protocol, we have to get out of here- Bruce talking using the Batman tone of voice (he never does that) Clean everything, take what you need… we don't have time.

-Why? - Tim asked.

An explosion rattles the inside of the cave… he listens, he knows, all your nightmares rolled into one.

It's war.

Flash gave a short speech and they made a quick list of the heroes that would be leaving under the newly implemented emergency procedure… the first group included: Metamorpho, B'wana Beast, Captain Atom, The Creeper, Hawk and Dove are going to be sent to South America.

The second group that included: Stargirl, STRIPE, Crimson Avenger, Vigilante, Shining Knight,

Hourman, Doctor Midnite, Wildcat were to be sent to Europe.

The third group was formed by Vixen, Steel, Vibe; Gypsy had to remain in Africa for the time being.

The fourth group consisted in Booster Gold, Elongated Man, Fire, Ice, Zatanna, Red Tornado were to be sent to Australia.

The instruction were the same…wait for instruction, avoid trains, busses and airports… stay away from sight, this is all a misunderstanding and don't under any circumstances use your power, we'll reach you. Other thing; don't use your comm. Link under any circumstance, ok!

At that same time, Q and Huntress were making a run for the Javelin, he was wearing green doctor slacks but he had the mask on again, Helena was distrusting as always but reluctant to ask questions right now… they got in the plane and after he sits and looks at the controls…never done it before… but probably not very difficult, Flash can do it.

-What is going on? – Huntress shouted now feeling genuinely frightened.

-We have to get out or here, they've just walk into a trap- Q answered without looking at her.

-How do you know? - She protested while trying to get freed from his grasp.

-Amanda took a copy of the JLU personal file- Talking to her in an automatic way… trying to get the Javelin ready on time, booster ok… gas ok, weapons armed.

-Why didn't you tell them? - She screamed.

Because they think I'm the traitor.

Are you?

When the hatch opened, the blinding light came rushing in… it was not daylight, they just been hit.

Too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapters would be coming this week because I was away in a sunny Caribbean beach catching up with my tan….**

**Please review the story.**

3 days ago (Events on earth)

Amanda Waller had to resigned when she arrived from the Watchtower, the reasons were simple: She planned the attack and without any military training choose to lead, she lost the element of surprise against a powerful foe; she got both metahuman special soldiers assigned to this operation injured (Capt. Atom, Mayor Force) and couldn't destroy the binary fusion power laser that he JLU possesses.

The man in his fifties looks across the room feeling suddenly happy with the results of his plans, he knows that only an instruction stands in the way with the last part…it has been designed to be foolproof, but nothing in this world ever is… he waits for an e-mail from the big man...if he hesitates is all over, he gasp for air feeling dizzy at the excitement then he looks at his orders, a smile goes around his face…he reads.

(Extract from the operation file)

Amanda Waller was not to be place in custody because she had orders from the council but after being debriefed she has to hand in every piece of information available on the league, her dismissal as Minister of Meta Human Affairs would be presented to congress in 14 days as the operation develops, Air Force Mayor General Eiling, highly ranked officer is to take her place immediately, Mr. Eiling has been on military intelligence and special development protocol for Air Force an NASA for over 32 years.

Under those scraps of paper a list showed up with the real names of everyone in the watchtower….as soon as those enemies touch the ground they were to be place in custody by the F.B.I, Secrete Service or Interpol if the case merits…

Second, they were to be investigated under the patriot act upon activities regarding terrorism in the United States, if the person is not American or caught in another country they were to be send to Hague and face trial under responsibility of the U.N for crimes of war.

This information is considered "Top Secret" for the president or the United States, the operation itself is a "black op" because it's done without the approval of the congress, waiting for their approval would have taken forever and these so called heroes must be stopped now… this message has never been written.

Now

Most of the younger heroes had been capture in different parts of the world, since these kids had no military training they were confident in the protection provided by their alter egos… only the Martian Manhunter, the Flash, Superman, The Green Lantern, Green Arrow, The Question and the Huntress remain at large.

An attack was made to Wayne Manor in Gotham City under believe that Mr. Wayne was helping hide the Batman in facilities underground his house. (Results not confirmed).

A massive missile attack was sent against the watchtower at 02:00 AM Eastern Time to destroy the laser cannon...it succeeded, it's expected that the space station go into orbital descent in the next 48 days.

Thing are going just as planned, Cadmus protocol has been reinstated.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this story in a couple of days… but I was away having a well needed vacation, I promise you that the story would be done by this month end…please review.**

The ground was shaken by the sudden explosion inside the watchtower… Q and Huntress were pushed away from their sits and into their the cargo pit of the Javelin, when the ground stop shaking…Huntress was on top of Q…she was scared but felt like teasing him…

-Missed me? -Said Huntress on a playful tone.

-If I say yes, would you move? -He replied dryly.

-You're not fun now…I liked you better when you were drugged- She answered moving away from him.

-So that's what everyone that goes to Amsterdam keeps saying- Q was not in a good mood, he knows they been hit with a conventional missile attack… if they have used nuclear warheads they wouldn't be here…that doesn't mean they're not going to launch a secondary and more devastating one.

-I'll try to jump start this plane, call the others in the command center- Screamed Q.

OK! Command…Do you copy? - Huntress was trying to be cool under pressure… she doesn't know who can he do it, it like he is performing at a play in opening night.

-We copy, John and Wally are ok-…I'll be better in the morning…said J'onn.

(J'onn making jokes, what is world coming to) We are in the javelin... move fast.

-Give us 2 minutes- shouted the former marine, there is a lot of debris and we can't use the elevators.

Q keeps looking the clock, ten minutes since the first attack…if something is coming this way…is been already send.

XxX

General Eiling was happy with the confirmation of the first attack against the watchtower, but now he's planning a secondary attack from a missile launching site from a friendly country which would cut the time of impact by 3 minutes, 2 hydrogen bombs and a raid of Russian sting power missiles to block out any attempt to protect the spacecraft, the Russian design missiles would be send from a former U.S.S.R Country just as a disinformation gimmick at the U.S. Press. They would probably never now what hit them.

He looks at the N.O.R.A.D radars screens, no movement coming from the North Atlantic… so the Superman hasn't move from the Fortress of Solitude…good, everything is going just as planned, even Amanda Wallers have to give me credit for this…this is pure annihilation, in a couple for days I'll have my human shield when I get the prisoners…. Poor kids, there only crime was sadly being born different.

XxX

J'onn, Wally and John Stewart got to the hangar in no time, the watchtower was destroyed and J'onn could only save the hard drives regarding the Operations Intel, everything else was lost… Wally took everything down there were a lot of debris covering the exit hatch…they were trapped.

-Guys we have to get out of here- Wally said obviously disturbed by the attack.

-As soon as we move that ton of metal and rock we will be on our way- Q answer dryly.

-J'onn can you help out? - John asked very disturbed, he felt useless the last couple of days without the power ring…they had been together for quite a while, maybe the Green Lantern Corp was right, maybe that power would have corrupted him.

-I can't, I'm sorry, too much fire around- J'onn answered very ashamed.

-Get some coach time and a chill pill- Huntress answered J'onn.

-Does Batman ever use this piece of junk? - Q asked John.

-Yes- Said John with a concerned grin.

-If Batman sat in this plane it certainly had guns…let me see, they were four hundreds buttons to push and we can't make a mistake- Q quickly found a solution while talking to him.

-Flash, please take a sit here with me - Q screamed.

-Ok, Mr. Magic Bullet, what can I do for you? - Flash asked willingly to help.

If you were flying this plane with Batman I need you to picture the only button you tried to push before being stopped by him.

-That one he answered pointing a green button in front of the radar screen-

-Thanks- Answered Q pushing the button…. Suddenly a couple of missiles exploded a couple of yards upfront cleaning the exit hatch. Q had the sudden rush to start mumbling "Big in Japan' from Alphaville.

-Yes darling, I love fireworks- The Huntress told Q with a luscious tone.

-You need therapy- told J'onn disapproving her behavior while trying to figure out who could these two got together and hoping they'll never have offspring.

-Let's go together, we'll probably get a better price…you'll get new lingerie for me and I'll bring you matches- counter Huntress.

-Boys and Girls is pucker time- Screamed the Scarlet Speedster as the Javelin soared out of the Watchtower.

XxX

Diana couldn't be more upset with her mother Hippolyta…she didn't go to the watchtower as promise when she heard the news about the Batman vs. Superman problem and the Cadmus break in; Mother was right about one thing, she was the ambassador of Themyscira in the U.N. and she has responsibilities to her people, is the damning price of royalty mother said…the new laws are not affecting you and she was allowed to vote banning the new regulation against meta human...

The new laws were enforced even before the meeting was called by the United Nation Security Counsel… the countries show support by not voting for the law but were to scared to vote against it… so the countries controlled by American money were forced to support it, I Diana voted in opposition to it knowing that my mother would disapproved my action…but Mother was very smart and would not fire me….that would have being a perfect excuse to leave this place.

After the meeting was over, the ambassador hurried to their offices to tell them the outcome…Diana walked slowly towards her office when her aide crash against her…she was pretty frightened….she showed her a blue page, a security report.

-Where did you get this? - Diana looked at her as she could melt ice with her blue eyes.

-Sorry ma'am, there is this boy in the council room…and…- she tried to find the words…

-Never mind - Diana said to the aide, she stopped for a moment to think, -How accurate are this collision report? - She asked unwilling to believe the information.

-Very, it was send by N.O.R.A.D- The aide reply professionally now more comfortable in her skin, this was her job… no matter who difficult it seemed at times…she belong there.

Diana told the aide to follow her to the office and then closed the door behind them when they got there… I need you to do something? She asked martially (Diana never got used to talking to civilians)

-Yes- the aide now concerned for the welfare of her boss.

-I'll have to go for a couple for hours- Diana reply now getting off the business suit.

-But you have another meeting in 8 hours ma'am, it's pivotal that you present the motion against the meta human martial law-

-Well I'll better hurry up then- She said while jumping of the window.

The aide jumped to the window expecting to see a woman crashed against the sidewalk but instead there was nothing, she never believed the stories about people that could actually fly or have this so called powers… but now she wasn't so sure… she was running so fast that never got to read the damn report…then her eyes widened in disbelieve while reading the first line.

"**JLU watchtower has been neutralized, secondary attack is now in motion"**

The war has just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, the story is getting a darker vibe, with Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman out of their element so I'm using the other heroes to get a different feel, I'm trying to bring more villains into the mix, including some of the Batman, like Hugo Stange and David Cain… please forgive me for not updating soon enough…Reviews would be well receive.**

The devil's gathering

General Wade Eiling was happy with the first part of the Cadmus Protocol but he knew he needed his special support now…he moved fast towards the conference room…the first attack worked perfectly…the second attack is just to take down the watchtower , still no information regarding the attack on the Batcave… need that Intel right away… second get an executive order to apprehend Bruce Wayne regarding terrorist activities…I must admit that the Patriot Act gives us plenty of liberty to work against our enemies in the country.

He stops and looks to a man in his late thirties wearing green slacks, Colonel Rick Flagg Jr. operation officer in this detail, he was banished from secret operation after the first attack on the watchtower some years ago…he took the fall for the death of Plastique knowing that it was Deadshot the responsible; but as any good soldier will now, it only takes a crisis to get called back in.

-Colonel do we have confirmation on the apprehension of the terrorist known as Batman- the General asked dryly.

-We just receive Intel, the LZ (Landing Zone) was deserted somebody blew up the site, only rubble remained- Colonel replied back.

-What? -How could that be possible? - The General shouted back.

-The information was compromised; it's the only explanation possible- The Colonel answer back.

-Change the security internal protocol to Alpha Mode, we may have a mole in the surroundings- Said the General while leaving toward the conference room.

-No problem, we'll find them- responded the Colonel Martially.

The General Wade Eiling had a plan for greatness and no one would stand in his way.

----- ------ ----- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ----

-This ship is coming in too fast- Screamed Q to his companions.

-We need to change the descent angle, if we get into orbit like that will burn out- John answer back calm.

-You know what if you've read my file you're probably aware that I'm not a pilot… I don't even know who does a parachute looks like-

-It's a fluffy thing that you put on like a backpack- responded the Flash.

- Right, thanks for the tip- Q react with a fun grim (_we're so dead_)

J'onn explained pretty quick what was needed to be done… in a couple of minutes the Javelin was in perfect equilibrium and the crew started to draw conclusion as to what happened, they had almost half an hour till they reach Earth and a lot of thing to figure out.

-Someone set us up; my candidate is the Green Arrow- John told the rest of the guys.

-Why? - Q replied back.

-He left the watchtower right before the attack and has been missing for days- John responded.

- Batman told you something before he left, he hasn't called either, maybe he is the traitor- Points out Q.

-The Batcave had just been destroyed- J'onn express while watching the computer on the javelin.

-What? - Flash reacted nervously to the news.

-There is a special tracking system at the Batcave, in the Fortress of Solitude and the Watchtower- The first just turned off and hour ago, even if I don't get a signal from the Artic…it's still on; J'onn was hiding his fear for Sylvia his newfound love and didn't want the rest of the team to know his fear, which was the reason why he didn't want to come back…he was in love and in wars you often get casualties, he couldn't let it happen again.

-I believe that our friends are under custody and we're acting alone- Q told the crew knowing that he was taking for the first time very serious….he looked at Helena but she looked away, she was a complicated yet passionate woman...she understands the risk involved better than anyone but for the first time she was holding back.

-Who attacked us? - Flash asked the group.

-That my friend is the Question- Q responded back.

-What are we going to do? - John asked.

-We have to ditch this bird fast and take different paths to New York; that is our best shot- Q advised the group.

-New York? – responded the Flash.

-Yes, if the Security Council is discussing the matter of the meta human situation we have to get there before is too late- John responded.

A sudden alarm sound exploded inside the cockpit, the radar showed multiples dots heading their way. J'onn took the radar seat, Flash the copilot seat and Q got in the pilot seat…suddenly Q realized that he wasn't experienced enough, but Flash intricate knowledge of speed could get us out of this trouble.

-Flash, take over the manual control of the Javelin- Q screamed trying to be heard over the buzzing alarm.

-Now I know you're definitely mad- John shouted to Q.

-Brace yourself boys and girls, this is going to be a bumpy ride- The Scarlet Speedster screeched to the rest of the crew trying to empower himself with this difficult if not impossible situation.

---- ----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ----- -

The sound of the tapping of a door woke him up, he tried to move bur quickly realized that he was bound to a chair and trapped by the angles, his broken arm was safe and his other arm was free… no chair or table was closed to him…just a room with a one way mirror in from of him…his head hurts, he was probably losing the effect of a powerful narcotic, where are the others? He'll have time to figure that one out later…now only one important thing remain, who got to him and why? He's getting old; they took him by surprise, that wouldn't happen before but now he's injured and weak... he looks around and then he feels the person behind the glass…he's is sure that he got a lock on him or her…if she can see me she knows the idea behind these blue eyes.

Little did he know that the person behind the glass was no other than Amanda Waller.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ---- ---- -


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, This is Chapter 11 and we're just getting to the good stuff, I'll take in consideration the comment posted from Lil'Candy about timing down the story a bit.**

**We have so many situations going on that I would really like to have your input on who do you want to make out of here alive, I'm not pulling any punches and I'm bringing all the villains that I can to make it a real challenge, I'll try to keep updating this story every couple of days, if it takes me longer please be patient.**

**Your reviews are very helpful.**

_(Q analyzing the situation)We landed somewhere just outside New York, in and old hunting house provided by Bruce Wayne to J'onn to use in his time away from the watchtower; lucky for us The Flash manage to escape the missile attack, unlucky for us his skills as a pilot didn't include the landing…the Javelin is incapable of flying anytime soon…this situation has given us new questions: Who gave them access codes to the watchtower? Who could the first attack passed unnoticed by the spacecraft shield? Why did we manage to escape? The time gap between the first attack and the second was too wide really…. Who is pulling the strings behind the curtain?_

_The Green Lantern has started to change, his manners are less martial, his eyes getting a darker aura around it; he understand this showdown might very well just be a last stand for the league; J'onn seems concerned but he is not talking, The Flash is so scared that stopped cracking jokes a couple of minute ago and then is Huntress, she hasn't uttered a word since we landed…she even avoid looking at me, I'm sorry I dragged her into all of this._

General Eiling was sitting in the round table of the conference room looking at his partners and investors; from left to right they were Professor Emil Hamilton who was in charge of findings practical ways to defeat the Superman, Maxwell Lord who was in charge of preparing the media for a couple of days, Dr. Hugo Stange was in charge to prepare (brainwashing) the already caught subjects to be the human shield in New York and Dr. Moon who would be in charge of preparing the infantry soldiers for the attack against the surviving heroes.

-Can I ask how did Cadmus go this funding bag without the approval of congress? - Inquiry Hugo Strange, who was concerned running out of funds to pull his complete plan, something to big to even consider talking to the others.

-We had a huge contribution from Luthorcorp Limited- General Eiling responded.

-You mean you stole it from him- Dr. Moon replied with a hoarse voice.

-Steal means possession and dead people don't own a thing - responded Maxwell Lord.

- Luthor is dead? - Asked Dr. Hugo Strange, now a little more interested in this whole plot.

-Luthor had a slight case of poisoning, that is all we can say at the time-….we have to prepare for the next stage…moving the troops from Virginia to New Work in the next four hours- Said General Eiling.

Then he laid out the biggest military operation ever assembled in U.S. soil.

Bruce Wayne seems uncomfortable after a couple of hours strapped to a chair… it's not smart to move since one of his arms is now useless… he can't fight or pick a lock in his condition, but one thing he can do is think, try to find out who was behind the attack at the Batcave, if they wanted him dead he would have been killed already…they wanted to see him suffer, they wanted him to feel trapped…but is not going to be that easy.

The door opens and a big man wearing a yellow radiation suit comes in…. he puts a little metal blue ball on a crystal pedestal, right in from of me, he goes out…. A couple of minutes later he brings an electrical catalyst and place it in front of the metal door and a camera…he exits the room without looking at me.

-Mr. Wayne? – Sounded a voice inside the room.

-Yes- My back was aching but I cannot show trepidation now.

-What you have there is a soon to be irradiated pure cobalt ball.

-Bruce eyes widened in disbelieve (Batman eyes wouldn't)

The impersonal voice then started to talk: 60Co is a powerful gamma ray emitter and exposure to it is therefore a serous cancer risk. Ingestion of 60Co will lead to incorporation of some cobalt into tissues, which is released very slowly. 60Co is a risk factor in a nuclear confrontation because neutron emissions will convert 59Co into this isotope. Some nuclear weapon designs could intentionally increase the amount of 60Co dispersed as nuclear fallout – this is sometimes called a dirty bomb or cobalt bomb, once predicted by a leading scientist as being capable of wiping out all life on earth. But you know all this Mr. Wayne or would you preferred to be named as Batman.

-You don't want me dead- Bruce Wayne replied with conviction.

-Exactly- Answer the voice.

-You wanted me as bait- responded Bruce his eyes shining in anger.

-Yes- The voice responded.

And there was silence.

Diana landed on the front of Wayne Manor, she could see the damage to the southeast corner… they blew it up, she took a minute to see any structural damage that prevented her to come inside the house, she didn't see any so she proceeded to walk inside the house…in the corner or the living room she found and elderly man wrapped around a blanket which he hold tight to his body.

-Alfred- Asked the Amazon princess.

-Yes- answer the tired voice of the old man…who is this?

She was going to say Wonder Woman, but choose to call herself Diana.

-Diana- The old man quickly stood up and use his hands to comb his gray hair, after a while he stood up like and English gentleman and handed a gloved hand to the lady that has just arrived.

-It's been so long since you been visited us, Lady Diana- Alfred told the beautiful woman in front of him.

-Alfred what happened?- Diana eyes were full of fire at the expectance of an answer.

-They took him- Alfred answered in disbelieve, and the kids too.

-Who are they? - Now fearing the worst, knowing that Bruce Wayne would never give up his "children" while he could breathe.

"Us"- a hoarse and powerful voice resounded from the main entrance.

Diana quickly turned and protected the old man against her back. Stay behind me she whispered.

-I'm the Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess and Ambassador of Themyscira… explain now your business- She yelled back while her knuckles were getting whiter.

-I am the messenger ma'am- the man was protected by a monk hood and it was featureless… he had an arrogance in his manners unseen before… it was confidence.

-What is you message, if I may inquire- Diana replied back.

-Yes you may, we have Mr. Wayne and would like for you to come with us- The powerful and sinister voice said.

The idea of Bruce being chained in a dungeon passed through her mind and before she realized it she charge the opponent…a couple of shadows emerge from the side and fired a couple of rounds aimed at her, there were lo caliber as her wristbands quickly dispatched the bullets back…the were hit by their own bullets, poetic justice.

She tried to reach for the man in the monk's robe but could not t touch him, he just rolled so fast that you feel he banished, when she turned around she tried to connect with a back door kick, but her leg was caught by a powerful grip that threw her back to the living room next to Alfred.

-Stop this nonsense- Shouted the voice with a reverberating voice.

Then he took something out of his robe…it was a video ipod, nothing more… he press play and threw at Diana, who quickly caught it.

-In this live feed you can see Mr. Wayne is alive and well, for now- The voice continued speaking.

Diana felt her heart falling apart seeing her beloved Bruce Wayne with a shattered arm trying to wrestle against the binds in his ankles.

-He can live if you come with us- The man in the robe told her.

-How could I know if this is real- Diana answer back trying to hold back the tears.

-You can't, what you see in front of him is a cobalt irradiation gun…you been made by clay might not be hurt by that little artifact, but a man of flesh…-

Alfred felt like he was going to faint at the time, he kept his posture, it was not up to him to decide, it was her decision…he only hoped she has going to made the right one.

-Ok…I'll go with you- Diana replied not caring where her choice might lead to.

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I'm going to wrapped up pretty soon**

**Chapter 12: Memories on the lake**

"_Please God give my strength to do what I must, for the good of others… for the good of her_" John Stewart told himself while contemplating the sunset in the quite lake, his fist were held tight to his body unable to let go of the fear that was slowly consuming him, he looked around for the others and only was able to find J'onn, Huntress was to far and Q was walking in circles close to her, Wally was nowhere to be found…he walk toward him for a pep talk, he could really use one.

"What's wrong John?" Ask the alien known as the Martian Manhunter.

"I'm concerned" reply John trying to block his fears from his friend.

"No man you are afraid for her" responded the Martian Manhunter.

"Come on don't get psychic with me, J'onn" replied back John Stewart.

"None of that, you're easy" reply J'onn with a smile.

John couldn't help himself and started laughing with him but suddenly he started to feel the weight of the decision they all took and the possible outcome and guilt took over… his eyes started to fill with tears of regret…he walked away getting closer to the river and away from his friend, he was inconsolable.

J'onn knows that his friends suffers for her…he is unsure about the emotions…but knows the drive…he loved once leaving nothing to himself, when they die he was empty…he wishes that no man should endure that but knows that is little he can do to stop it.

XXX

Smallville, Kansas.

Jonathan and Martha Kent live peacefully in that little town, away from the day to day worries of the city… but today they knew something was wrong even before they turned up the TV, they know Clark was feeling a little down…haven't receive any news from him but sometimes he took time to that ice and glass fortress in the artic for long periods of time….but this was to much to ignore or to hide from Martha.

Two agents dressed in dark suits showed up at their footsteps asking for his son… they carry guns and an order from the judge to search the premises, they flashed their badges and told him their last names: Jones and Smith, how original is that?

Fifteen minutes later they couldn't find anything and then they asked me and Martha to come with them to the Federal Bureau of Investigation located in New York, I am an honest and god fearing man but never expected to be investigated….they say it was for my protection, that it was possible that my son alter ego was exposed and couldn't let anything happen to us.

I was frightened for Clark, but couldn't show it for the sake of Martha.

XXX

The Question had been involved in a lot of trouble over time, but this was different….something big is going down and he knew that something was off; he just couldn't put his finger on it…how frustrating is that. The Huntress hasn't uttered a word since they landed, not to him, not to anyone… she was looking at the lake with melancholy and he felt that he needed to say something.

-Care for company? - He added in a concerned tone.

-Not really… I really like this lake, it's very peaceful- Huntress responded while holding tears of frustration in her beautiful eyes.

-Helena, nothing is beyond redemption, we can't still pull out of this- Q replied back with more determination on his voice.

-Is this one of your great theories baby, haven't heard one of those in a while- Added Huntress with sarcasm.

The agent known as "The Question" felt compelled to answer back, but choose not to… he didn't want to fight now, not with all of this on the line, he grab his fedora in his hands and left the presence of Huntress not knowing exactly what to do at the time.

She stay looking for a while at the sun go down behind the mountains wishing to be a creature on the wild, not scared of enemies, no memories or guilt…and not so frightened of motherhood.

She was pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

The helicopter trip took only 20 minutes, it wasn't very far...the guy in front of her was protected with the rob and couldn't see the features of his face, but somehow she didn't have to, all she could feel was determination, he knew that she could fly and destroy the helicopter would be simple…yet she also knew by the resolve of the voice in that man, that Bruce would have a painful death if she didn't play along…right now all she wanted to do is hold him, even if he never admit it…he needed her.

It was inside a natural reserve…. A big flat ground served as a helicopter landing zone… it was protected by sheep that gave it a normal farm look, pretty savvy whoever pulled that one out, she quickly was moved to an old barn which led her to an underground facility, 20 stories below the surface…this was too high tech, even for government.

The door opens and only a hall stands in the way…a long hall.

XxX

Q got late in bed, his head filled with problems, conspiracy theories, and crazy supposition… he was missing something…. And he realized he wasn't being very considerate with Helena who flew all the way to the Watchtower to take care for him and quickly escaped with him when he asked to without asking any questions, she was the real thing he told himself...if she could just open up now…something is tearing her part and I just can't place it…what is happening to me now.

He took the mask off and tried to hold her…he didn't move but she didn't try to get closer either…he was caressing her hair like many nights before and kissed her in her back…then he heard her sobbing…he tried to comfort her by holding her tightly...it was no use, she kept crying.

-"What is going to happen to us Q?"- Helena asked in the darkness.

-"I don't know honey, but is probably going to get messy"- Q responded trying to sound responsible but without fear.

-"I never knew Bruce had a house on the lake, if I did…I would have asked him for us to take a couple for days off here"- she kept taking trying to stay true to her strong Italian persona.

Then something inside his head popped, who could I be so stupid? Bruce might not tell you, but who did Batman lend the house to? The Martian Manhunter! The only one of us who is so pure and without inquisitive curiosity, after all he can read minds...after all who got us here? The Martian Manhunter told us where to go… who brought the Martian Manhunter back to the Watchtower? Batman… so he knew that when the shit hit the fan the Martian Manhunter would send us here, to the quite little house in the lake.

-"I love you"- the question said before jumping out of bed, getting to the mask and running to the hall where he found the Flash.

-"You hungry Q, I've been cooking some great stuffed potatoes"- the Flash answered while looking at some late night show.

-"No, but thanks"-...then he realized he came without a shirt on, for a guy who wears a fedora and an overcoat, bare chest and pajamas is pushing it on the weird scale.

-"You are going to testify at the major league baseball hearings?"- Flash quickly dispatched the question.

-No-The Question answered back.

-Because you are full of steroids man, check out those shoulders- Flash responded while laughing.

-Look flash as much as would like to discuss my training regimen is important for us that you look for anything out of place outside the lake house, anything…ok- Q responded adopting his usual neutral tone of voice.

-"What is going on?"- John voice resounded from the stairs; the conversation must have waked him up.

-We're ok Shaft, don't sweat it- said the scarlet speedster while banishing in thin air.

John got down to the hall and looked around, he was wearing some old jeans and a green marine t-shirt, he really looks like Shaft from the cops series with that beard, but I better not tell him, If he shoots someone is better the Flash than me.

-"You got to give me your exercise routine man, check out that six pack…even Brad Pitt would like to have a set piece like that"- John told Q while laughing at the obvious embarrassment that Q felt by not wearing a shirt.

The Martian Manhunter was coming down the stairs but felt a lot of grieve coming from the last room, he walked back and found the Huntress crying her eyes out while holding the blankets with her fists…something was crushing her and somehow he knew that she wanted to leave at that….yet he approached her with a warm voice: Helena, can I help you?

-I don't think so- she answered but kept crying.

He touched her and suddenly felt the reason of her grieve… she had a life growing inside of her, his live strength was still weak but it was growing strong, even might be powerful…she was going to have a baby boy.

-You know now why I came back, I had to tell him… but when I saw him liked that stranded in that hospital bed I got scared- Helena was becoming Huntress once again…she was going to fight for her baby.

-I'm going to give you an address, is from someone I care dearly and would get you through this…her name is Sylvia- the Martian Manhunter quickly wrote down a number…it was a indescribable sensation to watch those alien eyes looking so human…she kissed him in the check and quickly started to dressed up.

He went outside just to find the guys screaming for him…"What happened?"

-"You're not going to believe this"- The Scarlet Speedster answer back while everyone was going to the boat house outside the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm very sorry about not updating the story sooner… I've been in a lot of projects…but I'm taking the day to update all my stories, as I told you before your input and reviews are very important to me concerning the development of the storyline…war is upon them, whether they like it or not, would Huntress talk to the Question about her pregnancy? Would someone die in New York? Who would stop superman? Where is the green Arrow? Who is the traitor? All of those questions would be answered in the final chapters._**

_**Enjoy**_

**_Chapter 14: Payback_**

Diana walked across the hall looking at both sides, waiting for the slightest act of violence to start a rumble, but nobody got close to her or even lift their heads, she was stopped in front of a lead door…she panicked for a second… she hold her breath until the door opened… she couldn't believe it….they tortured her Bruce.

She quickly move in and the door closed behind her…she hold Bruce who was in a corner trying to keep his composure, he was very sick…his black hair was messed up and his blue eyes looked dark, almost lifeless...he had been chemically tortured with cobalt so his body was trying to cope with the damage...he was burning with fever. Diana felt like killing every single one of them.

-We cover our part of the deal Miss Ambassador- A voice muffled by the microphone talked inside the room; it was educated with excellent diction.

-What do you want from us? - Diana screamed back.

-I'll already got what I wanted, both of you out of the United Nation Security Council hearing- The voice replied back with a condescending tone.

-I've fallen right in your trap- Diana was looking back at the mirror; she was so determine that the person behind it could swear there were looking at her eyes.

-No, you made a choice- The voice carefully explained.

-What? - Diana couldn't understand what the voice was trying to say.

-Is simple princess, you love that man…it may be a new emotion for you…but you would give your life to keep him out of harms way, truth be told…he was the bait- the voice said softly.

Bruce started to cough again and the pain of his arm was keeping him in an uncomfortable position, she got under him and passed her right hand through his head while kissing him in the forehead, she looked at his blue eyes, she knew that the voice had been right…she loved that man and seeing him in that condition just made her irritated…but she has to be patient, her time will come.

XxX

The man formerly known as Superman was getting to Smallville, he had stayed for a week in the fortress of solitude trying to make sense to the events of the past days, he must admit that he lost it with Batman and he might never regained the team confidence… He was feeling the growing frustration of not been able to repress his anger towards the people he swore to protect… the fallout with Cadmus situation, the fight with Darkseid and the things he said out loud where just echoing on his mind…not being able to use his power to his real potential, and after the last event the government will take action, Amanda Waller will see to that.

He was using the almost black kryptonian costume; not the usual blue and red that people grew used to see him in and it was so fond of him… he landed in the barn where he quickly changed into his Clark Kent character...only home can he be Kal-el, not the hero but a normal man with no worries, he didn't see her mother in the kitchen and suddenly he felt something was wrong, he concentrated and screened the house, it was empty… he then looked inside the living room, the tables were dusty, mom and dad have been gone for a couple of days now…he went to the kitchen freezer, they always left notes there when he was a kid….there was a note all right…it said, we have your parents…meet you in new York, it was signed General Eiling.

The demigod known to the world as Superman left the kitchen before the note landed on the table, there was not going back now.

XxX

-Diana, is that you? - A weak baritone asked.

-Yes Bruce is me- She answered back trying to hold back the tears, she was holding her hair back so it wouldn't bother him…he had been asleep for ten minutes or so, for the very first time in her life she felt the joy of taking care of a mortal, especially this mortal.

-We are going to get out of here, don't worry- Bruce replied back.

-I know that we are- Diana was letting her rage take over, she couldn't believe her stupidity…and yet, she felt she was in the right place.

-Is he awake? - The microphone voice resounded in the room.

-State your business- The voice of Bruce Wayne came back to life, he was weak and ill but not yet beaten.

- Mr. Wayne is good to have you with us again- The microphone voice talked again.

-What do you want? - Bruce was getting back to his Batman alter ego.

-You have been detained for act of terrorism- the voice replied back.

-The charges being…- Bruce Wayne knew exactly where they been going with this…they wanted him to crack and give away the whereabouts of the rest.

-The possession of a weapon of mass destruction- the voice was losing the metallic tone, it was losing nerve.

Bruce tried to sit up straight, Diana help him…she was feeling a little confused...one moment he looked so fragile and now he was getting back on track.

-You're not government…and you are not under the patriot act either; you are a rogue agency- Bruce patiently told the person behind the glass.

-How would you now that, Mr. Wayne…as far as I could tell you're not psyquic- The person behind the glass was really getting upset.

-Not I'm not- Bruce suddenly threw something from his cast that looked like bubble gum…an instant later it blew up the glass and the impact pushed them to the wall...the glass fall down and Amanda Waller show up, she was stunned but before she could reach her gun…Diana was all over her, Amanda was stunned by the explosion.

-What are we going to do Bruce? - Diana said while grabbing Amanda by the neck.

-Let's play- Answered Bruce Wayne.

_**If you like it please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A run for their money…**

The boat house was a couple of yards away from the main house, but John Stewart, Q and the Question got there in no time…they were surprised to see the inside room that took them to a high tech armory…

-How did you find it? - Q asked the Flash.

-Let's say I have some common sense- Replied the Flash with a smile.

-Why is that? - John Stewart was looking around in awe.

-I found a book in a boathouse with no bathroom- Explained the flash.

-Oh, I see- Q replied worrying about the arsenal they just got there hands on. Batman reserved all the toys for an eventual dangerous situation…you have guns, shotguns, machine guns…even a big plasma gun…serious toys for high stakes games…and like every strong game, you play to win.

John Stewart quickly got his hands on two shotguns and some armor piercing rounds, Wally was next to him and looked at him with surprise.

-You planning on using those ones tough boy- Wally asked.

-You never know- John responded back…he was getting his head into a soldiers mode, realizing he was departed from the ring forever…he will have to rely on instinct and guts on this one.

-Last time we checked we were the good guys- Wally responded in a funny but deadly tone.

-That was before of after they blew up the watchtower- Q reacted to Wally's comment…they had no time to get sentimental, not only their lives were at stake, but the life of all metahuman…God knows what they would do to a 15 year who can't control his powers….

-Even then, we have to give them the time to explain- Wally was trying to get the guys to think, he wasn't brought up into the army or was a cunning cynical detective like Q, but they all been in many problems before that weren't resolve by using excessive force…-there must be a way- he added.

-If there is a way, we'll find it…if not, we'll make the way- Q assured him.

-Aren't we the smart ones…you just quote Hannibal- John was a sucker for military history.

-Who? - Wally asked.

-The General whose army crossed the Alps against the roman soldiers- John responded respectfully.

-You know is incredible the things you read in a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label- Q responded sealing the conversation.

-That's were you found the quote? - John asked.

-Yeah, you think that I'll find it in a fortune Chinese cookie…please, Chinese restaurant are a part of a larger plan to spread avian flu- Q responded with conviction.

-Those ideas actually grow in your head? - Wally was surprised that someone wackiness was far ahead than his.

-They pop in your head too, you just pretend you don't listen to them- Q got a couple of dessert eagle guns with a couple of clips…rubber bullets, I swear…now let's see the cars he said out loud.

Wally quickly took the covers of two vehicles….they were a 2005 black rover and a 2004 dodge charger…definitely Batman had style.

The sound of a vehicle reverberate outside, Wally quickly step outside just to see the Martian Manhunter and Huntress leave towards Gotham City…away from the fight.

-Let's get to New York- Q said while getting inside the charger, he knows there is something terribly wrong, because he knows Huntress would never leave a fight….we just wished to know what…

XxX

-Who is behind this? - Bruce Wayne asked Amanda Waller staring with his cold blue eyes.

-You don't know? - Responded while laughing….and then added –That's a first-

-I can break your neck like a twig- Diana was putting pressure on her neck.

-Do it little princess…I being chewing tougher guys on city hall, the pentagon and the senate for 25 years, I'm the only card you have right now- Amanda Waller was not intimidated to anything that draws a breath…

-That may be true…but pain might help you remember- Bruce Wayne while twisting her hand in the opposite direction, breaking her left wrist.

The pain was excruciating and Diana released her grip on Amanda, partially because she was surprised by Bruce actions…he was more primal than ever before.

-She has nothing, let's go- Bruce moved outside with Diana close behind him.

-She was our safety plan- Diana reacted while getting ready for any foe that was stupid enough to get on their way.

-No she wasn't… someone tip her off to get Superman out of control, to achieve that they had to divide us...in that aspect they succeeded beyond expectations- Bruce was getting restless.

-But, Superman almost killed you- Diana was no getting very confused.

-He was protecting himself, when a brother hits another brother…do they do it to cause serious harm or out of spite? - Bruce Wayne asked.

-Depends? - Diana has been leaving in this world for some time but some little aspects were beyond her knowledge…kids being first on that list.

-Yes, I got a couple of good punches at him trying to get some sense into the big guy…my plan backfire, that simple- Bruce responded.

-Bruce, we all love Superman but he broke your arm- Diana was getting cautious now that they reach the elevator.

-But he knew it would heal, as I know too- Bruce was being analytical about it.

The door opens and a big silhouette emerges wearing a robe…it's the guy he took Diana in, he lifts his head very slowly and his face shows.

-Cain- Bruce Wayne said while tightening his jaw.

-Mr. Wayne- David Cain, the most respected assassin responded back.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for you reviews… have Superman lost it? Would John and Q get to New York in time? Is war inevitable? Is General Eiling the mastermind behind this plot?**

**A gladiator desire**

Superman got to New York pretty fast… he was aware that they already know about his presence in the area thanks in part of a expensive an almost useless military shield against improvable missiles attack from surrounding countries; ironic that NORAD is using it now against their former hero…he stood up high in the air at sundown…without his cape he would be almost invisible to the human eye…almost.

-Think Kal-el, where would they be keeping mom and dad?- He was looking like a Greek go with the dark grey outfit…he was thinking like Batman…they will be hiding in plain sight, they want me here, they need me here….and then it was clear to him…the F.B.I. Headquarters.

He started thinking about the quiet days in the farm, about growing up, about falling in love with Lana…when the world was simple and you feel that you could make a difference…those were the good days, the happy days.

The kryptonian dive down into the city and the sonic boom was heard from Harlem to Manhattan announcing the arrival of the last son of Krypton.

Meanwhile, in the Cadmus Headquarters

-Sir, we have an unidentified boogie coming to New York- A Radar sergeant said to the standing General Eiling.

-How fast? - General Eiling was always curious at flight speed since he was a former top gun combatant.

-Close to a thousand miles per hour…and increasing- The sergeant was looking in disbelieve, nothing can go that fast.

-Good - The General answer back with conviction.

-Are you certain, this is the best curse of action? - Dr. Hugo Strange asked the question.

-Yes, since you are a physiatrist I will explain my reason, the sonic boom carries an expanding wave or a wind tail so do speak and it going to blow all the glass around them, so people will be scared but not really hurt, they would run in panic, confusion will expand on the street, that would keep the soldiers on their toes…and that brings me to the next question… is the subject Billy Batson ready? - General Eiling was very calm.

-Yes- the good doctor was very happy with his work.

XxX

Q and John Stewart where just getting inside the New York area when they felt the land beneath the car tremble…a second latter the glasses in the adjacent buildings started to break, exploded, or just crack…they left the vehicle to take cover.

-What on earth was that? - The Flash asked John Stewart.

-We'll find out- John actually forgot he was wearing a ring and tried to fly by flexing his right arm and right leg, it looked kind of funny but it was actually sad….his mind was still attached to the damn ring.

-You were trying to fly? - Q asked on a curious manner.

-Let's leave that out of the books- John responded back.

-Fine by me- Q responded back...he looked at Flash and nods to him saying: Follow the sound, the split second later the Flash banished in the air.

A couple of New York Police Officer approached the two vehicles with caution, John and Q were concerned that they were caught off guard.

-Excuse sir, is that your vehicle? - The fist officer said looking at the black range rover…he looked more surprised than hostile.

-Yes it is- John Stewart answer back.

-Are you Samuel L. Jackson? -The second cop asked, he looked Italian…you could tell because of the spaghetti stain in his shirt.

-Yes. I am- John lied back, he could not let them get close to the vehicle…god knows what my happen then.

-I know I've seen you on T.V, my wife loved you in Pulp Fiction- The first officer was static with emotion, wait until I tell the guys in the station….you don't look that strong on the movies, but probably he is preparing for a new movies, like a boxer or something.

-Can we get your autograph?- The second officer then approached the vehicle…John move ahead of him so he couldn't see the weapons in the passenger seat.

-Of course- John wrote something that resembles a signature; his buddies in the corps would have a field day with this.

-Are you doing a cowboy movie sir? - The cop asked looking at the hat and the beard.

-Can't say…contractual agreement- John smile while getting in the car (that was close).

-Yes Shaft goes to deadwood- Q screamed and started laughing and got inside the dodge charger….he was going to the united nation headquarters, and no donut eating cop is going to get in his way.

XxX

Superman landed on the second floor of the building and quickly used his x-ray vision to scanned the floor…the upper floor were definitely out of the question, because a grab an go would be easy for him…they are going to keep them close to the vaults…they were made mostly of lead so he can't see through them…nothing on the fourth floor, nothing on the third floor…wait there is something on the second floor…he concentrates and…

(Boom) a powerful explosion erupted right in front of the federal building.

Superman body got slammed against the street breaking the asphalt and severing the gas, phone and electric lines of the buildings in two blocks….he looked up and quickly found the aggressor looking at him from the sky, the debris was blurring his perfect sight.

He tried to fly up but was hit by something powerful and electromagnetic field of some kind…could it possibly be lighting?

He swiftly ruled out he usual enemies….there was only one man who could summon lighting with a simple word.

It was Captain Marvel…formerly known as Billy Batson.

**Please comment and review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading this fic…. Now we are getting to the action… Superman fights of with Captain Marvel while John and Q square off against old allies… I could use your input and reviews but will be updating soon…I promise.**

**An old score gets settle**

John was exchanging the rounds on the guns just to be sure he would not hurt any soldier or civilian by mistake, a week ago he was a respected hero with a powerful ring…now he is just a vigilante pursued by a government they tried protected over and over again…how times have change he told himself…they have to do something to protect themselves that doesn't necessarily means they have to go there…not yet.

Suddenly the hood of the vehicle exploded and John Stewart turned right to avoid the street and landed him in front of a water hydrant…the water came out spurring aggressively and a shadow made his way…it was a fully restored captain Atom…John didn't have the hardware to stop him, not anymore…he misses the ring.

-"Cease and desist"- The captain Atom voice sounded powerful and clear.

-"Eat this"- John screamed while getting out of the vehicle and started shooting with a machine gun in front of the Captain, he had a bruise in his left temple and was gushing blood from the broken glass on the vehicle…he might need stitches, but not now…

The rubber bullets bounce off the captain metallic body and created havoc in the surrounding area, it was destroying glass and mailboxes around and people that was walking was screaming because they were caught in the middle, when a hundred rubber bullets fly in every direction there is nowhere to hide….a woman got hit in the kneecap and screamed in pain….they both turned their heads…it was going to get messy.

-"If you don't stop you will just make it harder on yourself"- The captain said…he was feeling confident…actually very confident….John Stewart is now just flesh and bone, without the ring he is no match for him.

-Harder? Are you stupid tin can? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MAKE IT ANY HARDER?- John screamed out of the top of his lungs, then his eyes opened in disbelieve when an idea pass through his mind…he was not going for a court room.

-"I'm going to take you down if I have to"- Captain Atom eyes glow at the comment.

-"Well come on you coward"- John screamed back while reloading the gun…then reflexes took over and he duck behind the vehicle…he heard a loud bang on top of him…a street steel hydrant destroyed the top of the range rover…it was too close for anyone's taste.

-I won't miss the second time- The Captain added with a bloodcurdling tone…he kept walking toward John but was hit by a dodge charger at 100 miles an hour that crashed so hard that destroyed the hood and pinned the captain against a building door, the V8 Hemi engine was on top of the captain…only his face was unharmed.

-We heard you the first time, you wimp!- It was the voice of the question coming out of the vehicle… he quickly took the shotgun and took a couple of shots right in the captains face, he was not using rubber bullets…the blast of the shots knocked the captain unconscious.

A couple of soldier came from the other side to block the passage toward the street were greeted by an explosion, small debris fall down on them …Q was holding a grenade launcher, he had a faceless mask but something in his stand prove he was happy.

-"Are you crazy using live ammo?"- John was surprised at Q.

-First I used live ammo against a building and the soldiers are wearing protective armor, bruises and broken bones…not more than that- Q's logic was defiant.

-And the G.I.Joe? - John was looking at the captain whose face was marked by shrapnel.

-We had unfinished business- Q was talking about the time he got his face pummeled by the Captain.

-Don't want to see you in bar fight- John discard the comment about Q's unfinished business…in normal condition he would have stop Q but today his methods might be tolerable…the idea scared him.

-Let's go on foot- Q screamed while an explosion resound a couple of street in front of them…they looked at each other and started to run to the United Nations.

XxX

(Boom) Superman made a tornado twist to avoid the lightning's coming his ways and got Captain Marvel right in the jaw, the hit caused an aftershock that exploded in the surrounding area…there were not pulling any punches…not today...the impact threw captain marvel a couple of blocks back and landed on his back on the communications building.

Captain Marvel quickly gathered his strength and jumped against the incoming comet that was Superman…the energy explosion was as strong as an electromagnetic blast so every cell phone around a 2 mile radius was knocked down.

People in ground level could not see the intensity this two were bringing into the fight, kicks, punches were coming and going at a spectacular speed….this could go forever…Superman told himself so he used a head butt to throw Captain Marvel off balance and after a strong bear hug went as high in the stratosphere as he could to knock him out, fortune for him the plan worked and he manage to land safely on a adjacent building with Billy Batson.

-Supes- The flash shouted to his friend.

-Flash? What are you doing here? - Superman quickly descended to ground level.

-We have to stop a meeting in the United Nation about a bill….I can't remember… Batman is the memory guy- Flash was happy to see his friend and hugged him…then realized that he wasn't wearing his usual costume … -Wow, who is your new tailor?- Flash added.

-We have a lot to talk- Supes was happy to see the Flash, so that is why they took his family away, they were keeping him outside the loop…they were buying time…then a sharp sound got his attention…he pushed flash away and he landed a football field away against a Pepsi sign.

A missile explosion flattened a whole block…leaving superman unconscious inside a crater.

John and Q protected themselves at the debris and took a minute to see a creature that landed in front of the crater….they could not believe their eyes.

It was Doomsday.

**Hope you like it, please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm very sorry for not updating this story sooner, please enjoy and if you like it please review. (is going to get a little bit more violent)**

**Chapter 18: A narrow corridor**

-Cain, I have no fight with you, step out of our way- Bruce voice sounded very low….it was a threat, the steel tone made Diana shiver…Bruce was acting like a man possessed, has he gone overboard?…she couldn't tell… and yet she found herself trusting the only mortal that earned her respect.

-My employer wouldn't like that, and you know as well as I do that I'm all for the person who signs the checks- Cain responded with a perfect while smile, the only thing giving him away was those cold dead eyes…he was a powerful assassin.

-Don't make me move you- Bruce responded with a bloodcurdling tone.

-You are injured, tired and possibly suffering from radiation poisoning; I think I'll take my chances- Cain responded without fear.

-I'm sick of this conversation- Diana shouted while pushing with her right arm the assassin known as Cain, he did a back flip and quickly got in a karate position… she attacked again with a powerful Mawashi Geri (round kick) and he dodge the hit while doing a Kanstesu Geri (side snap kick to the knee) that took Diana to the ground in pain…but as and experience fighter twist herself on the ground and was able to connect a kick that landed in his chest and pushed him back…almost touching the elevator….she was down but manage to chuckle, he is not perfect after all.

Diana tried to stand up but her knee was jammed pretty good, she tried to balance herself and put her weight on the other leg but that made her flinched for a second…a second too long; Cain threw the robe in front of her and was able to connect a Gyaku Tsuki (reverse punch) at Diana that got her right on the left temple, then before falling down got connected with a standard boxing jab that hit her right in the jaw…she was almost knock out but the powerful blast, and she felt the sun rising from the sides of her head…she knew that it was going to take a moment before she fainted, but she had to stand her ground…not only for her, but for Bruce as well.

-Stop them- Amanda Waller shouted from the back of the room, if casting hate from your eyes could kill, Bruce would probably have die right on the spot.

-Bruce, you shouldn't let your girl pick your fights- Cain presence was very intimidating without the robe,6' 3" 250 pounds of muscle, his body looked a lot like Bruce's but with more bulk, his gray hair was almost invisible with the soldier haircut and his steel blue eyes show no emotion, remorse, or pain…

Diana was almost fainting but she couldn't let Bruce fight such a remarkable opponent in his condition, he might be dying for all she knew…no! thinking like that would not help us; she need to keep her head in order, she needs…

Bruce came up and grabbed her before she fell to the floor, he was sweaty…but even with her eyes closed she could feel his smell, she couldn't help herself…she was in love with this man, she wonder if her mother approved.

-Rest now princess, I'll take it from here- Bruce said with a soft tone to Diana and put her aside, he couldn't help it and kissed her forehead.

-How touching! You've grown weak I see! - Cain said while laughing at the emotional scene.

-Let's play Cain- Bruce responded with determination.

-First the entourage- Cain responded and five soldiers wearing protective gear jumped against and injured Bruce Wayne.

(They are wearing Kevlar, don't have to restrain myself) Bruce told himself…the first one came with an electric stick and was receive by a Oi Tsuki (Lung Punch)...he moved to the left and Bruce got his arm, twisted against his back and threw him in front of the rest, he was buying time…the second and third one jumped at the same time and got a couple of hits against Bruce, but then one of them to a knife out and tried to stab him…he quickly grabbed the wrist and turned against itself shattering the bone, then a powerful head butt knocked him unconscious, the third one gave Bruce a Mae Geri (a front kick) to push him away in order to get a nice roundhouse kick but was suddenly blocked by his partners knife that landed in the inner part of his ankle…in two minutes three experienced fighters were down for the count.

The fourth one came strongly with a flying kick but Bruce anticipated the movement and grabbed his leg and threw him over the side of his good shoulder, the body of the attacker landed in front of David Cain with a dislocated elbow and shoulder…the fifth one seemed hesitant after the damage cause by that man… Cain was looking very unpleased with their performance…he had to do something…but didn't know what.

A shot came buzzing over Bruce's head and killed the fifth opponent hitting him right in the neck…blood started pouring from the open wound.

-Coward- Bruce Wayne's anger was showing over his tone of voice, Amanda Waller had been in a couple of nasty situation, but a gunshot wound inside a corridor was too much….her mind was starting to grasp the horror

-He died a good death, quick and clean; I'll kill you barehanded… it might get messy- Cain jumped against a very tired Bruce Wayne…Bruce had to hold…for both of them.

Cain started with a powerful Tsuki combination (punches) and Bruce tried to block the first couple, but since he couldn't use one of his arms, he had to move away...but if he jumped back Cain might use Diana against him, he had to stand his ground…he charge like a bull against a matador.

Cain went down with Bruce knowing that Bruce had little if any advantage in the situation… Bruce tried to punch several times Cain's head that use his left arm to protect him, and got Bruce at the chest with a powerful knee…Bruce rolled to the side and by instinct dodge a ricochet by a bullet fired by Amanda Waller…he was pinned down…suddenly Amanda eyes got wide and blood came gushing out of her mouth…she dropped on the floor dead…who killed her?

Cain tried to flip back against the dead body of Amanda Waller and reached for his gun and his forearm was hit by an almost invisible arrow…he stood up and tried to go for Bruce's neck with the other arm but got pinned down on the chest by another bullet….a shadow emerges from the elevator covered on a hood you can't see his features….his name is Green Arrow.

-Took you long enough- Bruce said to the welcome guest.

-You didn't leave an address- Green Arrow responded with a smile… then looked at Diana and said: How is she?

-She'll be ok- Bruce responded while trying to grab her, he stumble and fall…he felt nauseous and weak…the smell of blood was getting him lightheaded.

-I'll help you big boy- Green Arrow took Diana and they left to the elevator.

-You don't look well Bruce- Green Arrow said to Bruce while contemplating his pale face.

-Just let me get on my suit…how are things going up there? - Bruce asked with concerned.

- Well if I were a catholic, we will be on the third day of the apocalypse- Green Arrow was trying to be funny.

-That bad- Bruce Wayne got in his Batman mode, closed his eyes and muttered a prayer in silence.

**Please review **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating any sooner, I've been very busy thinking for a powerful ending to this story…I've grown attached to the characters relationships and crazy dynamics and any plot points you would like "highlighted" I'll try my best to get you please…is being a fun ride and I'm looking forward to your reviews.**

**AGL **

**Chapter 18: The book of revelations**

**_I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death.  
_****_Revelation, 1. 18_**

_(Q narrating)The world was taken by surprise…Doomsday had landed in New York, no one knows how he manages to magically escape the phantom zone, but there he was…in the flesh, a true rider of the apocalypse: Makes you wonder what kind of weird humor does God have? It scares me to think is something that resembles mine._

Superman, we meet again! - The creature mumbled with a deep baritone voice while standing in front of the crater made from the blast.

Flash that landed 100 yards away saw the enormous creature and tried to do something to stop him, he felt small; he looked around for something to swing against the big rock ape and found a small chevy car…he run toward the car…stopped, broke the glass from the driver seat, put the gear shift on "Neutral" and pushed the car towards the beast (_hopefully the car owner is insured_) Flash told himself….the weight of the car wasn't enough to move the mastodon…but helped Flash to shift the attention from supes….

Doomsday jumped toward Flash…who quickly ran away from the monster in a zig zag motion…Doomsday quickly figure out that you couldn't catch the "scarlet speedster" and started throwing anything that he could find at the red shadowy figure…the street became a shooting gallery with 2,000 milles per hour meteorites made out of asphalt from the street, concrete from the adjacent buildings, people in New York never felt the destructive power of a hurricane until that day.

A couple of blocks away John Stewart and Q were scavenging for guns on a forgotten military convoy, John left the "mercy bullets" aside but assure himself that he would only shoot if absolutely necessary, he knew that "Q" didn't share his beliefs… but they will talk about it later, right now they have to buy time for supes…

XXX

_(Meanwhile in mid air a helicopter)_

-You know and this is just a comment out of the top of my head, you can't do it…is physically impossible- The green arrow was trying to convince Batman not to free fall with multiples injuries including a broken arm…so base jumping with the cape was out of order, sometimes he felt like they all gone crazy and nobody had the decency to tell them.

-We have no choice- Batman low voice couldn't be heard through the helicopters noise but the determination on his voice was unmistakable. Then he quickly added: -Many millions lie there un protected and that monster would not stop until everything is gone…he can't help it…is his nature.

-Are going apocalyptical on me? - The Green Arrow asked with sarcasm.

-Those remarks should not come from a brave man like you- Batman responded with a hoarse and monotone voice while double checking his flight harness.

-You know we could…- Oliver was suffering the frustration of the inevitability of the confrontation, he felt it was going to be their last conversation.

-We could have done a lot of things…but we have no time now- Those were Batman last words before jumping out of the helicopter and into the New York City Skyline….

-You are right, we never had enough time- The green Arrow muttered those words to himself in despair.

XXX

General Eiling was getting enough data from the city cameras, in one camera he could see the military bunker placed around the United Nation, 1,500 strong marines moved there with heavy artillery and some tanks with plutonium shells (NATO sanctioned, of course) in another camera he could see something moving that distracted the monster…but no signs of superman or the others…it was going to easy but like any chess player will tell you, we are far away from "Check Mate".

-Colonel- General Eiling's voice had a metallic tone…a powerful tone…Are you ready for the "End Game Protocol"?

-Yes, sir- we have been operational for 4 hours now- Colonel Rick Flagg Jr, answered like a true soldier, all this time he has been feeling the poisonous sting of jealously toward the so called "superheroes" was paying off…after all they were no patriots, sometimes helping countries with fascism regimes.

-Deploy the actives- The General said again…now leave me alone, there is one final thing I should do.

-Ok, sir…- The Colonel quickly left the room and took a minute to place his stopwatch timer to minus 15 minutes, that is all the time they will need to become fully operational.

After everyone left the room the General closed the door and opened a secret vault hide inside his table…a big syringe with a fluorescent tone appear, you could read in the label EX-150, top secret…the glow in the mix had a disturbing effect on the general's demonic smile.

XXX

Kal-el was trying desperately to gain consciousness, he had to…his earthly mother and father needed him, his friends need him, actually the whole world need him… what to do when you have the whole world in your shoulder? You place your feet well…the memory of his father's wisdom reverberated inside of him…he opened his eyes…he knew what to do…he jumped from the crater so fast and blasted against Doomsday who destroyed a 6 story building nearby.

-Flash get the rest of the people out of here- Superman voice was as strong and powerful as ever…but something in his eyes had change, he had rage…

-But..?- Flash was taken by surprise by the tone of voice Supes used towards him; maybe Batman was right…maybe the "Big Fella" flipped a switch.

-Just go…- Superman was on a hurry…Doomsday was already clearing the debris and getting ready for a full frontal attack.

-Ok- Flash was running as fast as he could and found John an Q along the way…he grabbed the guys arm but he stopped the residual speed threw them against the sidewalk…effective but not pretty.

Superman looked back and using his x-ray vision tried to calculate the risk…an atomic explosion in downtown New York…he had only one shot….Doomsday was in route…he wasn't pulling any punches now, he charged with all the power he could muster from the sun…like a real flesh comet.

The explosion would be remembered by a bright light that destroyed many, many buildings…for the persons around it the story would by very different.

End of chapter

**Would Batman survive the explosion while in mid air? What did Green Arrow meant by trying something different? What is EX-150? Those questions would be answered in the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Somehow we'll find a way…**

_(Superman monologue while opening his eyes after the blast)_

_A warrior must always keep in mind that a path is only a path; if he feels that he should not follow it, he must not stay with it under any conditions. His decision to keep on that path or to leave it must be free of fear or ambition. He must look at every path closely and deliberately. There is a question that a warrior has to ask, mandatorily: 'Does this path have a heart?'"_

_He remembers the quote from a Carlos Castaneda book he read a while back, when he was sometimes just a reporter looking for a story, now he is writing the history and maybe, just maybe the future writers won't be kind to him…he has just leveled part of New York, something that resemble the 9/11 that ignite this fascination with security until the Justice League itself became a political risk, we have gone to far, too many thing too explain…we just don't have enough time. _

Superman tried to stand up, he collapsed at first, he felt unsteady and nauseous…then he took control of his inner fear and pushed himself up once again, this time his legs found their strength and a couple of steps later he expanded his chest trying to make room for his shoulders…he felt something hot and strange running around his lips…he look some of it with his left hand, he couldn't believe it….it was blood, he looked at his mangled suit and saw scratches, cuts and bruises all around his right arm where most of the hit took place…he felt his right wrist open and tried to put it back in place…it hurt and he moaned… he told himself: How could Bruce endurance such a punishment time after time? What is he made from? He looked around looking or hearing for survivors to see five city blocks leveled, he couldn't use his super hearing since there was too much audio traffic… the electromagnetic blast probably took out half the city electronic and most of the power supply…he felt like the plague…like those old Romanian folk tales of pestilence with a purpose they used to call _upir _or vampires.

**(1 minute before the blast)**

Batman could felt the air crushing his suit against him, he could feel the pressure in his triceps and in his chest…the pain is going to be excruciating in a couple of minutes, but he has to get close to the ground of else he can play his chances against the huge antennas on the top of the buildings, he hate New York because he wasn't as comfortable jumping over rooftops and mobility was impossible, especially in the "Batmobile"…

Oliver was right, there were some many things they could have done differently; Angela wasn't supposed to die but he never expected to see "Cain" again and that was a big complication, the corticoids given to him in the helicopter would help him cope with infections and radiation for a while but he has to think of the damage done to the tissue in his injured arm…not a good diagnostic for the near future.

He was now closer to the ground, it was almost the moment to open the parachute, he had to execute perfectly or else he could be impaled into an antenna…and then "Diana" came to his mind; he felt his neck muscles tightened around the mere mention of her name… What is happening to you? Are you getting old and sentimental? He realized that their relationship was not casual, there were too attracted to each other to remain as friends; that a hidden relationship could destroy the justice league…but what am I thinking, we are already cracking up...it's just a matter of minutes now…this is too big.

Then he felt an expansive wave that threw him away a muttered a prayer in silence.

**The helicopter…around the same time**

The electromagnetic pulse took out the electronics in the chopper and began the free fall, the pilot was killed instantly and Oliver Queen formerly known by the "Green Arrow" was trying to control the chopper and woke up Diana at the same time, he was not very successful…so he kicked her…didn't work… she is too strong.

-Damn you Diana! - Oliver was almost hysterical, cruel jokes would not help you now…he told himself and throwing arrows was not an option…he had no time…they were going down… he tried another approach towards Diana.

-Diana, Batman is in trouble- Oliver screamed again.

Diana opened her eyes, she felt drowsy at first but quickly regain consciousness…she saw Oliver trying to break free the body of the pilot…he tried but he couldn't…it was stuck…she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

-He's dead, let him be…now let's get the hell out of here- Diana's eyes were icy blue.

-Ok, let me cut the gasoline supply too avoid the explosion- Oliver was trying to cause the minimum damage to the surrounding area…a true hero.

-It was an atomic blast, I can feel the electromagnetic pulse, there is nothing down there- Diana was trying too explain the situation to Oliver, she had keen senses…more than the average human and she knew that Bruce was not in the helicopter it means he was out there when it happened at that is something she would have to deal with...in time.

-Let's go- Oliver hold Diana's arm closing his own eyes and feeling her power while getting yanked outside the helicopter….a moment later he felt the heat underneath him as the chopper exploded…he was too tired, reality has become too dreadful to be true.

**1 minute after the explosion (New York, Ground Zero)**

-Is anyone there alive? - John Stewart was lying down close to the blast zone…he was covered in mud, cement dust and glass…but he was still alive.

-Is the pope catholic? - Q responded from 10 yards away….ok, Maybe he is not catholic…we all know he had ties with the Muslims but… Q was ranting nonsense again, which means he is totally fine.

-OK…dead people don't make bad jokes- John was happy to be alive…he tried to free himself up but a powerful pain came through his right ribs and cut his breath...he had something stuck in the back…he shouldn't move…he remember the basic training, he then muttered –Help-

Q quickly got to him….he looked around only to see the destruction around him; so the Big Fella finally lost it, Batman was right all along…but there almost nothing we could do to stop this mayhem, but now a have to find a fallen comrade…

-How do I look? - John asked the masked vigilante.

-I always knew that white was your real color- Q was making a remark about the dust around John.

-I thought that too- John tried to laugh but the pain got to him…and he blood started to pour down his mouth.

Q moved him to the side to see the extent of the injuries, and then he added: "Damn"

-Is it that bad? - John was really concerned; he was feeling dizzy and cold… not good symptoms.

-I've lost my fedora hat; it was my favorite- Q responded without hesitation or emotion.

-You crazy cracker- John was almost losing his mind because of the pain.

-How do you know I'm white? …I have no face- Q responded with sarcasm.

-Vic Sage is a white boy's name…sounded like a pornographer or a pedophile- John was getting weaker.

-You're right, want the real scoop? - Q was looking around trying to find flash.

-Please- John's voice was almost inaudible.

-You have at least a four inch steel bar trapped in your back, the good news is that it didn't got you right in the middle of the back so sex is ok, and you may possibly walk again...the bad news is that it possibly puncture or collapse your lungs so that blood coming out of mouth it may be more than a sore throat…you dig- Q was almost desperate, he knew that his buddy was dying and didn't have enough time.

-I dig, and I thought you were giving me bad news- John started to have a sad laugh and quickly passed out.

-Flash! - Q started to scream in a dead town were everything even hopes lies dead.

**End of chapter. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The thing that I would do different if I had the time**

_The explosion was devastating, never had the city of New York got hurt so bad, the subway was stopped with thousands of people stranded inside, the lead pipes that run the water supply were damaged and millions of gallons were poured onto the street, the people were trapped inside 50 stories buildings because they could reach the stairs… without back up electricity due to electromagnetic blast, New York was officially a War Zone… it took 10 years to destroy Beirut due to Civil War, it took Superman a merely 5 second blow._

**New York, Ground Zero**

Superman was heavily injured, his right arm was numb, his face was full of little cuts and bruises that tried to heal themselves…he looked directly at the sun with no comfort…it would be long before the damage can be heal… his legs were shaky at first but a couple of moments later he would be walking with his normal confidence….he looked at the spot were Doomsday presumably drooped and with anger and his eyes he flew to that point…too fast for human eyes… too fast for him to think. He could sense a tingling in his back reminding him something was very off.

He looked at the freak who was unconscious and whose flesh was oozing with crystals of carbon due to the massive heat blast he taken a moment ago… he punched the creature underneath the mouth and pulled back dislocating the jaw line, a very violent move but a necessary one….you can't kill the Doomsday the same way twice; he grabbed the monster arm with disgust and fly trying to reach the atmosphere in time….he needed solar winds to pull this living carnage entity and for that it has to be on a precise moment… he could feel it in his gut…it's like the sun was taking to him…_I bet Batman doesn't know that_, but maybe he does…he seems to even predict the future…the thought left a weary image of a man being defeated by never submitted, just a man, someone he would never be. The sensation of discomfort kept bugging him.

He went into the stratosphere and launch the monster into oblivion…he took a time to catch his breath, and it hit him like a thunderbolt….he left his friends behind.

**Gotham City, Sylvia's apartment**

Helena was showing early signs of pregnancy…she took control of the Martian Manhunter's Oreo cookies and got to sleep…that's what she did most of trip….he had to get her to safety and get back to his friends who were presumably fighting in new York…but he must take her to safety first.

They got to the apartment and Sylvia without any explanation lead her to the main bedroom…it's like she knew that Helena was pregnant, earthlings can be so complicated….and female earthling were even worst, he never tried to get inside Sylvia's head out of respect and fear…yes fear, that he might find something terrible about her that would shattered the image of benign compassion she had shown with him.

When Helena went to bed… Sylvia made some coffee and brought more Oreo cookies, she really like having him home… he looked at his cup for a while, and then took a tasty sip, he looked at her and started to talk:

-Sylvia… first of all thanks to you, she really need a place to stay.

-Don't worry she is your friend and she needs to rest, she is having a baby boy- she responded with certainty.

-How do you know? - Martian Manhunter was really impressed.

-Long before you met me, when I was really young… I had a miscarriage- Sylvia explained without emotion.

-I'm sorry- Martian Manhunter responded with sincerity and then felt the sting of his memories coming back, the life he lost, the path of loneliness that followed after that, the earth… the league, his friends…

-I was a young nurse in Vietnam and the soldiers were being attacked, I was five months pregnant and while evacuating four soldiers died trying to take out of the hospital…suddenly a grenade felt close to the helicopter… I felt the baby kicked with passion, the explosion didn't affect me of the helicopter at that time…but I knew something bad had happened… as soon as I got back we did many test that showed that the baby had simply die…I never told anyone, not even my husband…who loved me even if I didn't bear him any children.- Sylvia's word were full of sadness, words or resignation.

-Can I show you something? - The Martian was overwhelmed by her revelation… he gently took her hand and walked towards the room…they sat next to Helena who was sleeping and he gently put his hand on her belly and with the other touch Sylvia's forehead…. She instantly was overwhelmed with excitement, she could feel the little baby inside of the girl, the melancholy was driven away by a sense of responsibility… but then the connection was lost and Helena was looking at them with eager eyes.

-What's wrong? - Helena screamed at the Martian Manhunter, fearing for her child wellbeing.

-I…I –The Martian Manhunter was trying to rationalize what he had just felt, he was speechless.

- Honey, what is it? - Sylvia's was more gentle and put a hand on his shoulder…he was cold.

-The green lantern… I mean John….is dying- he said with sadness and despair.

**A wrecked building, Ground Zero**

The dust hasn't settled down and the office floor remained broken… the pieces of conked out glass and melted steel had taking the place of this once respectable law firm…in the corner office a silhouette moved slowly….he was groaning, it was a man…. Or looked humanoid, it was the Batman.

-Stand up- He told himself…the pain was so excruciating that even the slightest movement increase it ten fold.

_-Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick us up again! - _ He could hear his father's word inside his head, he knew he was jus compensating…. But he had to try, all of his training, all the guilt of his troubled soul had prepare him for this moment… he had to… he rolled around…. And got to a bottle of Vicodin in one of this pocket, he cleaned up his glove and took only one pill….anything more and he would be completely useless… he had to work through the pain.

He stared at the ledge of the building; he was at least 30 floors high…. He was lucky, he didn't believe in luck, he didn't believe in God… events in the past our had put more doubts about the "benevolent maker" and yet he had no explanation for what he just saw…. The Aftermath of a nuclear explosion in downtown New York.

**Ground Level, Ground Zero.**

-Flash! Get your raggedy ass over here! - Q screamed at the scarlet speedster… he looked at his friend John, he was looking very pale and his pulse was getting weaker… he couldn't do much… so he slapped him trying to get his attention.

-What? - John moaned and tried to grab Q's neck… he missed.

-Some other time Shaft- Q response was ironic; he could not move the bar out without crippling him, but maybe that was the only choice.

-Do I really look like Samuel L. Jackson? - John asked with a incongruous smile….his teeth were tainted with bright red blood, arterial blood… not good.

Flash appeared out of nowhere (like he usually does) -Guys I've been looking all over for you- Flash was overwhelmed with information he didn't have time to share.

-I need your help- Q's tone was full with authority, he didn't want to sound scare…

-What do you need? - The Flash was looking at the wound of his teammate, he felt bad and yet blessed that he had no knowledge whatsoever in medicine.

-You have to do a Sonogram with your hand- Q responded quickly.

- What? – The flash had heard the word in the medical dramas that followed American Idol but he never paid attention.

-I need you to move your hand quickly and tried to feel if there is a leak inside John's body- Q's patience was running thin.

-Do you think is going to work? - John's voice was getting barely audible because of the blood.

-What should I know? Remember that I am crazy- Q's was feeling desperate… he feared the worst…if the rod is imbedded in his lungs an arterial blood is pouring out…even if they get to the hemorrhage in time, the sepsis alone might killed him because the venal flow is going the other way.

Flash concentrated and in a circular motion and a couple of second later he was able to pin point the leak…it was small but definitely arterial, he could stop crying…even without any medical knowledge he knew he was dying.

John quickly figure out… he knew that he was going to die in a couple of minutes, all the thing he could have done different given the chance…but he was a warrior and he should go down fighting…. –Take this out of me- John screamed at Q.

-I know we had our differences…- Q's was trying to buy time, he didn't think he could pull it out without killing him.

-Semper Fidelis- John looked at Q's faceless mask.

-"Always Faithful"- Q replied, he knew what it meant…. He was a marine and he wants to go out as one… he knew now it was not to push the rod out…it was to push it in…

-Flash get out of here, look for survivors- John's voice was powerful again.

Flash quickly understood and left without hesitation, he is going to have a lot of bad memories he didn't need this one. He knew that they would become nightmares.

-In another time…- John started talking.

-In another place…- Q's responded while gripping the rod.

A bright green light flashed at them…. So powerful they could feel it's power even with their eyes close… It was a miracle of sorts…

"It was Hal Jordan, the first green lantern"

**End of Chapter, please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

It has been 2 years since I started this fic and a lot has happened since then…

_**It has been 2 years since I started this fic and a lot has happened since then….I own you a completion **__**to this fairly complicated storyline and I own the characters some justice… to everyone that has supported this story thank you! we are now approaching the last 4 chapters…each one coming within a week of each other…hope you have enjoyed them….because I have.**_

**Chapter 22: The price we pay….**

_**For we pay a price for everything we get or take in this world, and although ambitions are well worth having, they are not cheaply won.**_

_**Lucille Maud Montgomery**_

**New York, ground zero**

_(Q Narrating) You cannot write stuff like this…. Hal Jordan, the Myth…the first and most emblematic of the green lanterns, he looked at me and __instinctively noticed my despair…I wanted to talk, but I knew I couldn't say anything logical….he knew it too._

_Ha landed very softly, so gently than you would have expected him to weight no more than a feather and yet his body mass was as huge as batman if not superman, the scarlet speedster humbly turn his head down while he got close to John…. He looked around with those white eyes trying to remember the surroundings…he remembered from time to time what was being human and all, he didn't seemed to care about the damage or the ruckus the army was making to get their tanks in position for one last stand….he said something in a inhumane language but John seemed to understand because he opened his eyes…he grabbed the ring from his hand and then quickly plunged it into the injured chest…. I was going to touch him but to be honest (and don't tell Huntress) I was scared._

-_What happened?_ - John eyes seemed to change from green to bright green.

-_You have been stabbed_- Hal Jordan's voice never seemed so clear…. He lifts the rod from the ground still wet with his blood

-_How is this possible? Am I dead?_ - His eyes looked at Hal in disbelieve….he touched the injury, there was no scar…he still was bleeding into him.

-_The ring will protect you for a time….it can fix some of the damage and help you with the pain… but it cannot heal you…. In a short time you will have a difficult decision to make, if you choose to stay here with the humans you will die_- Hal Jordan was inexpressive, he felt neither happiness nor sadness…he was simply the ring.

Hal looked at us with merciful eyes, he then stood up and without saying a word just disappeared.

_(Q narrating) As improbable as it may seem__ the world appear to stop for a minute while everyone starting grasping the idea of al powerful being just vanishing into thin air… because as soon as the lantern disappeared the shooting recommence… fiercer this time… like bullets with purpose….the odds were against us._

-_! Stop! _- A powerful voice resounded over the shots… It was the Batman.

**Gotham City, Sylvia's apartment (At that precise moment)**

**-**_Honey are you ok?_ - Sylvia tried to look for signs of distress in the Martian Manhunter¨s face….for a minute he was out of it, he tried to block the distress but couldn't because humans cannot read minds, but they can sure read expressions and his face was terrible.

-_I…. I have to go_- The Martian Manhunter was moving towards the windows when an arrow came his way and landed in the family portrait that was lying next to the bed.

-_Next time I won't miss_- Helena's voice was hoarse but full of determination.

-_I know you wont, I can read your mind_- Martian Manhunter replied with conviction.

-_Then you know what I am thinking, let's cut to the chase…. I want to be there_- Helena's eyes were glowing with anger…she was pregnant, not dead.

-_But…but the baby_- the Martian Manhunter was trying to cope with the idea of getting a pregnant woman to a battlefield.

-_I know you won't hurt him_- Helena was getting inside the Huntress Mode…she need to be strong for her, the baby, and for the fool she felt in love with.

-Lets go- The Martian Manhunter replied.

**Ground zero, New York (U.S. Army)**

-_Prepare ammo_- Captain Goico was screaming at their infantry soldier, a condecorated veteran with 9 tours he personally took appoint as the liaison with the Cadmus project, he was scared but never overwhelmed… especially worth this new ammo…. High pressure aluminum cartridges…it would burn at 3,000 degrees, even Superman would have felt the sting on that… he wanted his place in history, as the 200 soldiers from his battalion.

Someone just popped smoke but they have no place to….it's a lockdown.

**Washington D.C. **

Nobody in a powerful position wants to feel played, especially the United States President.

-_I need to know what the hell is going on New York. _- The President's voice was very dark and moody….he knew he was being manipulated but didn't know who the puppeteer was.

_-We have confirmed of an explosion of nuclear magnitude in Downtown New York_- the four stars General replied with a monotone voice… we are having a lockdown in all communication outside New York, including the internet.

-_Radiation Poisoning?_ - The president asked fearing the worst.

-N_one_- The General replied.

-_What happened then?-_ The President has never heard of an explosion without collateral damage.

-_Superman_- The General replied and then said: _the 21__st__ Army division is on site, they have order to drop the hostiles with SABOT rounds. _

-_SABOT rounds? Armor Piercing rounds in Downtown New York? Are you crazy…who gave the order?- _The president was astonished.

-_You Mr. President, when you signed the petition against the justice league, you clear a go-no go protocol for immediate action_- the General seemed perplexed with the president answer.

_-Where is Amanda Waller? Gen. Eiling?- _The president wanted to held someone accountable for this fiasco.

-_They are AWOL_- The General quickly replied.

- _Can we stop the attack against the justice league? Can we break radio silence?-_ The President asked with little hope.

-_No_- The General was truly sad because it was going to be a massacre, nobody wants to go out like that.

-_God have mercy on our soul, because congress would not_- The president replied almost to himself while looking towards the east side of the building, towards New York.

_**New York, Ground Zero**_

(_Q narrating)The green arrow popped tear gas to create a smoke barrier and win some time, he wanted to escape, make a run for it, but the Batman didn't flinch, the message was clear, we wil make a stand like free people, if we hide know we would have lost the battle; there was no way the military was going to start shooting such a powerful ammo onto New York without first getting clear, strong and solid targets…the scarlet speeder help john getting up and I was still looking for my fedora hat…it has been a nice road towards immortality I might said, there are just something that never quite add up._

-_Shut up_- John replied trying to get into a fighting stance.

-_What did I said?-_ Q responded with sarcasm.

-_You were talking to yourself, again_- John responded with some affection, he then added – _let's do this_-

John looked at the Batman and then at the green arrow, he had no words to express the emotion he had to hold one last stand with his fellow friends… then he looked back watching as Diana was 25 feet up in the air, not quite ready to leave the man she learn to love….it is going to be over soon, he told himself while the smoke started to clear…

-_The price we pay_….- Batman started the sentence.

And then there was nothing to be heard but the pounding of an M-16, what a glorious way to go.

_**Please review**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: One day destiny would collect….**

**New York (Ground Zero)**

Superman closed his eyes as a mortal just a natural reflex, it was Clark Kent trying to keep his humanity in check….they waited for the rain of bullets to rain down on them, he knew that he was going to be ok but that his friends were going to be slaughtered, something inside of him started to boil…he was getting tired of being pushed to the edge, he was getting tired to be nice, to play it cool, to be the best man.

A shot came out of a young officer gun but it was pushed away buy Captain Goico, he looked at the youngster with a combination of pride and sorrow…he understands the thrill and the rush of firing on a living target, he also knows the pain and despair that comes after far, he can't avoid war, it was bigger than him, but if he could at least protect one life losing itself, his job would be done….it was the first time he felt that his time was up…he needed something else, something that would give him hope.

-! Stand down! - Captain Goico shouted to the effervescent crowd of soldiers.

The Green Lantern, The Question, Green Arrow and the "Batman" made the last stand, a testament to a life devoted to the protection of others, they had nothing left…but pride, the comfort that they made the right choices, the tough choices…they looked at each other acknowledging the courage that bind them together…there won't be last words of goodbyes, no hymns or songs about the things that transpire out here and the things that didn't , maybe all the glory they get is a 20 second insert in CNN late at night.

- !Stop!- The man known as Superman moan to the battalion, his voice was hoarse, not out of the pain and injuries, there was something else, the man of steel was a broken man.

- ! If you don't move we won't shoot! - Captain Goico said while reaching for his sidearm.

-! Ok, actually I can't move so it won't be a problem!- The Question replied and proceeded with a joke to ease up the tensions….It worked.

-! Sir, there is something or someone inside a car, he's pinned against the wall!- A corporal screamed from back in the formation.

- ! Sorry, I guess I got carried away!-The Question replied playfully.

- ! I guess you did! – The green Lantern answered toward the Captain.

For a minute or so the laughter percolated through the soldiers, proving once again that everyone wanted to avoid the outcome that moments earlier seem unavoidable.

**The Freeway (one hour to New York)**

The Martian Manhunter had transformed into an old man, the usual person he was around Sylvia. Huntress was lying in Sylvia's legs trying to sleep, she knew the tension might hurt the baby, being a mother was an idea she had not quite got used to just yet…. The Martian Manhunter was against the idea of bringing the girl to a possible battle zone but he knew better than to go against her wishes, he knew that human were sometimes irrationals beings when it came to love and emotions; but motherhood was impossible to stop, she wanted to be around her man and there was nothing you could do to stop her…. Humans are so passionate, is beautiful to watch them do this acts of heroism, maybe there is a chance after all.

-Do you sense anything honey? - Sylvia asked with a soft voice while touching his broad right shoulder.

-It seems that the hostility's have stopped- The Martian Manhunter replied with a dry tone.

- Do you think they would be ok?- Sylvia answered another question, she wanted to ask something different but didn't have the guts to ask, not right now…she was strong for both of them, but another lost would be devastating for her and she knew she would fold like a house of cards if anything happened to him.

- ! I guess so, but nothing would ever be the same, too much had happened!- He replied now with a lower voice…he could felt her despair.

His eyes were clearly on the road…and then something happened, his eyes opened wide….and he pushed the gas to the medal…… something is terribly wrong, he must get there…fast.

**New York**

-We surrender Captain- Batman voice was almost inaudible.

-Ok… Do you carry any lethal weapon? - The Captain replied mechanically.

-No- The green lantern contested, he had the attitude going but his injuries were really bad, he was wondering how much time he had left.

Superman walked toward the Battalion with the hands up…he meant no harm and he was being sincere about it…he was getting close to the Captains hands, he was going to shake on it…it was almost over, a thin red line between war and peace, something so fragile and yet so important….

It happened in an instant…. The Captains eyes went blank and chunks of flesh were missing from his chest, Superman raise his eyes in disbelieve and was greeted with a thunderous fist that thew him 100 yards away.

A powerful growl cuts the silence in ground zero, something almost human but not quite…a monster,and abomination….formerly Known as General Wade Eiling.

It has begun


	24. Chapter 24

**One last drop**

_(Q narrating) __"Now that we are in the brink of extinction, they see their bad ways had leaded them, their fears have brought out a bigger monster…themselves. _

_They are calling for a miracle. Aren't they? But we say "No." they had a choice, all of them. They could have followed in the footsteps of good men and righteous men. Decent men who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead they followed the droppings of lechers and warmongers and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. Don't tell me they didn't have a choice. Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody Hell, all those liberals and intellectuals and corporate CEO's... and all of a sudden nobody can think of anything to say._

_**New York, Ground Zero**_

-We have to move out – John Stewart thunderous voice resounded in the battlefield. The body was certainly broken but the spirit remained strong within him.

The heroes were trying to open wide to cast a Web in order to contain this ferocious monster, they have to protect Superman and gain some time.

-No we can't wait, we have to attack! - Batman responded with confidence.

-Are you crazy? - John responded is disbelieved.

The "Batman" didn't even look back, he jumped towards that monster…. it looked like a cartoonist on "crack" drawing a 1998 Sammy Sosa cartoon…. He was too strong, too big…like an overgrown kid with a small frame…it used to have ears…now two holes fills up the space…. It wasn't only grotesque but so powerful that it mere presence was menacing.

-Please tell me that was a rhetorical question? - The Flash asked John.

-What…What did I said? - John responded trying to summon enough power to use the ring.

-My friend you have lost way too much blood- The Flash replied….he looked straight ahead…and then move John out of harm's way, A half ton of cement and steel was thrown into the spot they were standing.

-General!-The Batman screamed trying to get his attention….the "monster" was holding an iron bar that weighted over 500 pounds… he swing at the Batman who duck and then jump and used all his body weight to press the monster against the ground…he failed…. That took him by surprise, the monster was even denser than Superman…the surprise made him miss a split second and he was thrown into a nearby building crashing against a window…. A one inch thick glass cracked under Batmen back….he didn't move or groan when he landed, it was like the sound of his shattering bones mirrored the last hope of redemption of this sorry bunch.

_**Washington, D.C**_

-Mr. President we have to act now…this has gone way put of control- The Chief of Staff of the President voice was calm.

-What do you want to do General…nuke them? - The President's voice

-We are 1 hour too late for that Mr. President….Superman already leveled parts of New York….we should call DEFCOM 1.-the General concerned was genuine.

-Already- The president didn't believe what was happening….everything has turned to shit….he walked around dancing with the horrible idea, projecting in his mind every possible outcome, like every resourceful politician he was trying to see how to play it but things have change… he can't pin the problem on the Russian or the communist…God how I miss the cold war.

-Remember 9/11? …this is far worst- The General's voice now was determined.

-Go for DEFCOM 1 protocol…evacuate the city, clear the hospital, open the shelters- The President was giving others….that calmed him a little bit. Prepare for some loses Gentleman….New York is a big City- he added with a worried tone.

-There is one last thing- The general's voice was now more cautious.

-I know…level the city with SABOT round if you have to- The President knew that his days in office were numbered.

-OK Mr. President- The General quickly grabbed the phone and with a neutral tone… does it!

At the same time….a digital clock appeared on the room signaling 5 minutes backwards.

For the first time in his life the president wished that Hell didn't exist, so he could finally have some rest.

_**New York (T-minus 5:00)**_

The monster quickly dispatch the Green Arrow and Flash and kept walking toward Batman who was lying motionless in the floor, the Monster was walking towards a pattern, he was not like Doomsday or Capt. Marvel, he had a plan, We can't just figure it out just yet….Q grabbed an M-16 and started shooting towards the Monster, the result was minimal if any, they is a sense of awe when you're best efforts amount to nothing, If I wasn't crazy already, despair would have creep inside my head.

Q had an idea, something too risky and crazy, his kind of thing…he came to a nearby Jeep and John quickly followed him, he then told him to wait a minute...he grabbed a Swiss knife and got under the hood to sever the gas line…. They were going to use the car as a bomb. They looked at each other with the utmost respect.

-Let's do this, hopefully this will clear the memory of the JLA- John told Q,

-We stood up for his country, John. Never let anyone retire us. Never cashed in on our reputation. Never set up a company selling posters and diet books and toy soldiers based on our self. Never became a _prostitute_. If that makes him a threat, you might as well call me a threat, too. - Q replied sounding as crazy as usual.

-Let's screw this monster- John quickly put the medal to the medal throwing the Army jeep like a burning comet into the atmosphere.

-Yes…and fuck Baskin Robbins- Q's voice sounded almost cheerfully.

_**Please Review**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**_ A mortal among the gods

_**New York, Ground Zero**_

Stewart and Q jumped outside the jeep just in time to see explode on top of the monster…. they rolled over and felt the sting of the warm asphalt as they hit the ground, even with their eyes close they felt the heat from the explosion in their faces…all their pain and suffering, all there doubts and fears put to the test…they looked at the flames hoping that was enough….it wasn't….the orange flames didn't engulfed the monster, it was truly unstoppable.

-There's not much time. If we can't shut that monster down, the entire world is doomed!- Q's voice was raspy because of the fumes he had inhale out of the explosion.

-I suppose this is a bad time to say "_I told you so_."- The green lantern responded with disdain.

-We've just hit that 'thing' with a vehicle full of gas, it didn't even slow him down- Q was running out of tricks, he felt it was…pointless.

-I saw it, but I still don't believe it. - John Stewart voice was low and yet powerful, like he realized something just that minute…his eyes were glowing bright green.

-_Oh no! You are not going to do it_!- Q's voice just figure it out, John was going to going to use the remaining power of the ring, when the ring is keeping the only thing that is keeping him alive….he is sacrificing for the same people that are hunting him, that made him a leper….he is doing something courageous and…stupid.

-We had some fun Q- John Stewart was starting to fly and drifting away.

-Yes we did John, we did- Q's reply with tears in his eyes.

_**Interstate, 15 minutes to **__**New York.**_

-Ugh!- Huntress screamed out of pain and disgust… she was having morning sickness and she was scared out of her mind.

-What's wrong Huntress?- The Martian Manhunter felt something diffuse and yet powerful…she felt Q's presence, even that he couldn't because of all the fear that was spreading in front of us…it was like psychic connection….but he didn't have time to study that right now…something is happening fast.

-I..I don't know- Huntress replied trying to keep the pain in check.

-Don't worry Huntress, we'll get there- The Martian Manhunter tried to reply in a monotone tone in order to reassure her.

-We better….because I'm not having this baby alone- Huntress replied trying to hold back the tears.

The Martian Manhunter bites his lip because he honestly didn't know.

_**New York, Ground zero**_

John quickly tried to cut the distance between the Batman and the Monster…. he had only one shot to stop him, he didn't know what was going to happen after the ring was depleted from energy….Hal Jordan was explicit….the ultimate of honor is not how to die, but how to live…and until this point he was very proud so far…never backing down or taking a shortcut…always facing his enemies head on.

But a powerful draft of wind pushed him to the sidewalk…it was… of bluish color...it was the Superman…the monster quickly pulled back and grabbed the Superman's cape towards the building, a Judo Grab…just like so many he attempted successfully over the years a marine, standard close quarter combat…John couldn't believe what went through his mind….this monster was a soldier.

The superman's body was thrown into the air at 150 miles per hour and John Stewart had to make a quick but impossible choice…bring him back or stop the monster? He chooses his friend and used the ring to safely guard Superman from the hit…. He then collided to the floor, exhausted beyond redemption…

He opened his green eyes and muttered: Sorry…Bruce, then his eyes fades away, the ring was no more.

The monster quickly cut the gap between him and Batman, they all fail to stop him…Green Arrow, the Flash, Green Lantern, The Question and even Superman proved to be no match to the "super soldier", he was now the way of the future….he gently grabbed the Batman who seemed to be a broken puppet….he delicate try to rip off the mask to find out the ultimate question…Who is the Batman?

He leans forward, his stinking breath drawing closer to him….

_[__Grabbing his wrist]_ Don't even think about It.-The Batman responded without opening his eyes….a burst of sulfuric acid was delivered into the monster's face…

Argahhhhh!!! The monster screamed while throwing the Batman away towards an empty parking lot, his body just took the hit and rolled over, just a merciless victim of gravity…he couldn't deflect the pain anymore…after all he was only human.

The monster was throwing a tantrum, the pain was too much…so he did like any soldier would to…he grabbed his face with his powerful fingers and took out the burning flesh…. He opened his eyes just to realized that on his eyes was deeply scarred, he couldn't see….his peripheral vision was down, but he only had to get close to him…and break his scrawny neck.

He looked at Batman who was lying helpless 50 yards away…he was running towards his mark, like a powerful beast to destroy an antelope in a national geographic special, not a hunt, but a carnage….he gets more speed and just when he is about to reach him…he gets hit from the side, he gets blindsided by something that resembles a rhino…..he hit threw the monster 35 yards to the side….not bad for the Wonder Woman.

-I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! _I won't be denied! - _The Wonder Woman Shouted from the top of her lungs.

_-_Diana….- The Batman's voice was cracking up.

-I know- Diana's fist were ready, like they're never been before

_**Hope that you like the story so far, please review**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Gehenna

_**I was reading some books about Jewish Eschatology and found the team fitting to this part of the story Definition: **__**Gehenna**__** (also **__**gehenom**__** or **__**gehinom**__**) (**__**Hebrew**__**:**_**גהינום**_**) is equated in Christian theology with the concept of **__**hell**__**. The name is derived from a geographical site in **__**Jerusalem**__** known as the **__**Valley of Hinnom**__**, one of the two principal valleys surrounding the **__**Old City**__**.**_

**New York (ground zero)**** 4:59 till the SABOT attack.**

Wonder Woman got a couple of hits against the monster but he wouldn't back down…she couldn't overpower him….he was too colossal, but that didn't stop her…nothing would stop her in protecting Bruce Wayne, they have come a long way.

Suddenly and explosion pulled them apart…. And launched the monster 25 yards into the next street...as soon as the Justice League got away from the firing line the soldiers started to shot…somehow they realized the biggest threat to their existence. Wonder Woman looks back only to see Q's standing up with a Grenade launcher in his hands….

-Who is that? - Wonder Woman asked Q trying to catch some air, while the kerosene smell was burning through her nose.

-Don't worry. Won't insult legendary underworld solidarity by suggesting the monster surrender his name without some kind of torture? Q's responded with sarcasm.

The monster quickly opened his eyes and started to get up…. So was the Batman….still no sign of Superman…He took the right side…the monster was coming right next to them, a trinity is all that stands now of the one mighty Justice League.

-Do you think we can get that thing to compromise? Can we even stop it? -Wonder Woman asked not out of fear, but from a circular logic perspective she didn't know what difference would it make to a destroyed city

-No. Not even in the face of oblivion. Never compromise.-Batman responded with great determination.

-There is nothing else. Existence is random. Has no pattern save what we imagine after staring at it for too long- Q's starts to debate existential philosophy.

-You are ranting Victor, if you a re going to get apocalyptical on me…please shut up- Wonder Woman replied.

-You keep calling me Victor. I don't like you- Q responded while charging the RPG with a new charge.

The Monster roars and run towards the last three heroes, their bodies running high on adrenaline and low on energy, devastating combination, Q is the first to attack but the monster catches on quickly and jump to avoid the next rocket….

-Damn, I missed- Q told himself….the rocket destroyed an BMW parking down the street…-Sorry- he then added…liked the color.

The monster landed and quickly tried to grab the "Batman" who quickly evaded the attack …he threw some sharp batarangs from the side but the dense skin of the monster repelled them like mosquito bites….he had nothing stronger, at least not against that.

Wonder Woman tried again to hit the monster from behind and he avoided the attacks and used his force to throw her off against Batman who tumbles after getting hit by her massive body weight. She fell unconscious, he in the other hand was very pissed….but too drained to do anything about it.

Q took the last rocket and try to aim while running away from the monster, no that WW and Batman were down he was the only target…. Not good.

The monster looked at him with his veins coming out of his neck…and uttered some words that seemed barely human-I'll…..kill…you

- Two-one. Your move. Come and get me freak- Q responded with obvious disdain.

The monster jumps trying to trap him, making him pay for his insolence…big mistake

-Here Kitty, kitty- Q starts to talk while being silence by the powerful sound of the RPG that lands in the monster upper torso, the explosion shakes the foundations of the street….nobody is safe. Nobody.

When smoke and fires clears after a couple of minutes, there is not much to see, hard to imagine that only and hour ago this was one of the busiest street in the world…crawling with exotic café and nice libraries…the soldiers have pulled back having received the information of the imminent attack on New York; Washington wouldn't like to have more body bags than absolutely necessary on CNN. Q lies inert in the ground; his body is not moving...only a sensible movement on his torso shows as the only proof that he is barely alive…he was close to the blast.

The earth shudders as the powerful shoulders of the monster make way around the debris… he is too strong, too big, and too massive and mad to be controlled by any conventional attack… he has sustained everything they've thrown at him and he keeps on coming back.

He stands up. he moves around and notices that the soldiers that were shooting him are gone, he knows it means something so he looks around and Q lies in front of him barely alive….he stands up only to get impaled to the floor thanks to a have dozen steel arrows….he snarl with malcontent.

-Stay away from my man- Huntress voice resounded in the empty space that was New York City.

**T-minus 59 second.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Ring of Fire

**New York, T-minus 58 seconds.**

Kal-el was now barely conscious, the last fights had brought him down to his knees both physically and mentally, the question he feared for so long has been finally answered…he'll be forever feared and would never be accepted…his presence will not unite people for peace, but through their fears and need of control they will devise ways to destroy the last son of Krypton…they come a long way but sadly towards the brink of our mutual extinction.

He opens his eyes trying to understand what is going on…John and Q are helpless, Batman is barely moving and Wonder Woman is trying to pull him away from the fight…the monster distracted by the attack of the Huntress is now grasping the seriousness of the situation, while the man of steel is quietly assessing the risk involved to the civilians…this proves that the fearsome creature was once a man….what kind of man was he?...some questions are better left unanswered.

He walks towards the ledge…now more confident than before….he looks straight at the monster and screams out of the top of his lungs: !Monster, here I am…come and get me!

The creature infuriated by that act of defiance runs towards the Superman just a like train going through a dead end…. It Jumps toward him…a jump so powerful that shakes the very foundation of the street which gives him impulse and superman runs toward him at the speed of a killing bullet….he's going to strike him down and center, he moves and with a hammer like movement strikes the man of steel in the back…the blow send ripples of shock that destroyed the remaining glass in the area. It seems that the "one above all" had met his match.

**Washington D.C. T-Minus 30 seconds.**

The president was walking around the oval room with a tired face…also his biggest fears had come true, in less than a commercial spot on cable TV he's going to attack US soil… the president being a former history teacher ask himself: What would have Lincoln done? Or what were the ideas going through Truman's head that day? Then…clear as day another name came to mind…he remembered Robert Oppenheimer when he told himself he was the destroyer of worlds….his eyes flicker and looks around at his staff quietly saying:

"now…we're all son of bitches"

There is a private place in hell for what you're about to do.

**New York, T-Minus 15 seconds.**

Superman is getting pummeled by the monster, his attempts at defending himself are petty and lame...is like he is not trying anymore…blow by blow…inch by inch the monster is finishing him off….he lost the will, the drive, the desire….

Batman turns around to get some cover….his eyes bloodshot and his body is on constant pain make him shiver at the idea of going toe to toe against anyone….he is now a conflicted soul between his despair and his passion, and just as he though he controlled himself he shouted: Diana! Diana! I can't see you!

-Here I am! - She replied back while holding him, caressing his lovers lip while trying to control the tears…such a feeble emotion, so fragile and so human.

-There is no time- Batman responded on the verge of losing consciousness due to the extensive trauma.

-There's never any time- She replied while giving him a powerful kiss.

Huntress tries to push Q away from the mayhem…. He is barely breathing and his movements were once graceful and stylish are now sloppy and heavy…. He crawls to the sidewalk ready to give up, ready to die…he's accepted that faith…there are worst thing than dying…. You can become a Mormon and die peacefully in Utah.

-Don't you die on me- Huntress screamed at the masked vigilante.

-It's not a matter of choice- responded with dry wit.

-Look (trying to hold back the anger and desperation) I always felt different and alone…but not with you- Huntress.

-Those are the more beautiful I have heard, especially words coming from a deranged vigilante like you- Q's voice was now more raspy and low…he was fading away.

-I love you too- Huntress responded to a now unconscious Q and held him close in her bosom while closing her eyes and muttering a prayer.

The monster was looking for a killer blow, but the superman remained strong even after the beating….he punches once in the face, now a second time…and now with more confidence a third time….blood coming out of his face.

-_**This is a wonderful way to end the myth of the invulnerable man of steel**_- The monster shouted and threw a killer blow to the superman's face.

-Yes it is- Superman quickly grabbed the punch with his bear hand…. He opened his blue eyes and grabbed the monster by the waist…. He took the hits, he suffered through the punches and the massive beating…because he needed time, not a lot…just enough for the rain of fire.

-Bleed with me brother- Superman's last words before the attack.

The attack of the thousands bombs descend upon him.

**T-Minus 0 seconds.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi! We're now getting to the last chapters of the story…a lot had happened since we started this journey together, an idea has become a long and powerful storyline and I got to ask myself some questions while learning from your questions and your input….**_

_**let's see what happens next… who lived through the attack? Who died? And the last questions…what would happen when all hope is lost? **_

_**Please enjoy and if you feel like it…review, it means a lot to me**_

Chapter 28: Thermopylae.

New York, ground zero.

John always found the human complexity interesting, he could read someone's thoughts but never could found out why or what pushed him to act…. He used history books to guide him through the complications that have risen in the 10,000 years of this civilization… but he was not ready for this…nobody is ready for this….

The air was thick with dust and the debris was too heavy to walk around it, the building were falling down piece by piece, like a huge puzzle meant to be broken….he choose to fly not so high it will draw the attention but enough to see around "ground zero" he feared for his friends… the Batman, he feared for John and Q…. but most of all he feared for a pregnant Huntress that walked towards the combat to find her lover…. To meet her mate in the face of imminent danger; he decision was illogical, probably stupid…yet so remarkable valor.

What would **Aristodemus** felt after he saw the death of his king and 300 hundred of his countrymen against the grip of the Persian Empire? He was probably overtaken with grief and sorrow, wanting to end his life out of guilt; he killed many Persian soldiers in the Battle of Plataea but was not awarded any medals or honor, he was regarded as a coward and subjected to humiliation and disgrace at the hands of his compatriots; his berserker rage caught up with him and the history remembers him with a black mark against his name because his desire to die clouded his good judgment, those who fought with valor but scared to die receive that much deserved praise, he was only looking for the restitution of his name…. he was bloodthirsty….never able to quench his thirst for death, he had become a human vampire.

The Martian manhunter didn't felt like destroying himself and didn't care how historian would tell the story, but the deep sorrow he felt afterwards was a constant threat to his pain and anger, which took pleasure in driving him mad with unanswered questions? He had to restrain himself… he felt the life-force of many humans diminishing all around him, he blocked himself… he needed to clear his head, he needed to find the survivors…he needed to find his friends.

After all he is alone…. Really alone, but the fact the JLA is no more leaves a hole in his soul that would never be filled, it would go next to the one left by his family.

XXX

Q opened his eyes…. He couldn't remember what happened or if the lights came a minute ago or an hour ago….he felt the sting of light even when his eyes were closed and a charred overcoat protected him as the shrapnel and debris destroyed the surrounding area…400 meters totally leveled, a great attack…a powerful destruction that couldn't be described…he move again towards the hideout to find a unconscious but otherwise well Huntress… he look at her trying to hold back the tears…he was excited that she was alive and was prepare to do anything to protect her, anything.

He couldn't see but the started to call them…first the Batman, then John Stewart, then Superman…anyone who could have survived the blast…he didn't want to fight anymore, didn't remember who or what started the fight in the first place…. He hears a low growl…then a soft moan…like someone waking up to a terrible pain…it was John.

-Where are you? - Q asked into the thick layers of dust.

-Here! - John responded with a low voice.

-Where's here…are you stupid…I can't see a thing you know, no powers this side of town? - Q replied with dry wit.

-Follow the green glow…you crazy redneck- John responded trying to hold back the dry cough…he almost couldn't breathe.

Q found him and then quickly saw a shard of Batman's cape not to far…he followed the traces of the dark fireproof coating….holding his breath as he drew closer….he saw a patch of black hair…too long to be male, too lustrous to be human …it was the Wonder Woman….she was burned…so burned that a normal human would have died instantly and yet she was alive… any other day he would have been impressed, but not today.

Q touched her shoulder and she moved…under him was "the Batman" he was barely conscious but he was alive too…Q almost smile, they were alive….

John helped the Superman to his feet, he didn't look at the burning carcass that was the abomination……you could still see the marks were superman's finger held him….He looked up and around trying to grasp what happened…even the Superman felt humbled by the traumatic event.

The Martian Manhunter quickly found them sensing that they were in great distress but unharmed, they made out of there… he count their presence: John, Q, Diana, Batman, Superman, Huntress…he instinctively felt something has gone terribly wrong…he was missing one!

He remembered that last paragraph from Herodotus regarding bersekergang, the unstable mental state of **Aristodemus**…the damn one:

"_This fury, which was called berserkergang, occurred not only in the heat of battle, but also during laborious work. Men who were thus seized performed things which otherwise seemed impossible for human power. This condition is said to have begun with shivering, chattering of the teeth, and chill in the body, and then the face swelled and changed its color. With this was connected a great hot-headedness, __**which at last gave over into a great rage, under which they howled as wild animals, bit the edge of their shields, and cut down everything they met without discriminating between friend or foe.**__ When this condition ceased, a great dulling of the mind and feebleness followed, which could last for one or several days"_

-What would happen if the rage got a hold of a God????-The Martian Manhunter told himself.

-NO! - A resounding scream took everyone by surprise when the superman found a carcass burning a couple of yards from him….he first smelled it, the smell of burning flesh, human flesh…too disgusting to enjoy but no so different from a hamburger made in a barbecue afternoon….he touched the garment and he knew…who couldn't possibly try to play the odds against such an overwhelming attack….

It was "The Flash"

May God have mercy on our soul…because he won't.

**End of chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Unleash the dogs of War!**

**This scene is played out like "Julius Cesar" from William Shakespeare **

**Enjoy!**

**Gehenna (Formerly known as New York)**

Superman heat ray vision usually manifested itself in serious cases of stress or arousal, this case was definitely the first…the Heat Ray quickly hit the near tank melting his outer shell proving that it reach more than 3,000 Fahrenheit way more than the SABOT rounds they just fired from the sky, he then move towards the soldiers which didn't wait for a "fire" instruction and open fire without mercy, they were soldiers but mortals that were scared….they were shooting for their life, New York like Mogadishu and Beirut before then had turned into a urban war field….and casualties were always high.

Batman quickly held Wonder Woman's arm to stand up…he was shaky but his mind was sharp as always….he was trying to control the situation, even if he did knew in his heart he didn't stand a chance... it was like reasoning with a tornado.

-Are you ok? - Q's asked looking into Huntress eyes without checking external injuries.

-Yes…what happened? - She replied with genuine concern.

-We are in a battle zone…we need to move out…now- Q responded with his peculiar tone of dry wit, his mask is faceless and yet she could felt his fear.

-But…there is nobody left to fight- Huntress's word came out of disbelieve.

-Baby, there is always someone left to fight- Q replied with certainty.

Huntress suddenly looked around and a cold shingle came through her spine when she saw Superman attacking US Army soldiers…they've gone too far. Even someone like her hell-bent on vengeance realize they've gone too far, there is no turning back.

**Washington**

The president was a practical man, he didn't want to go in history as the man "who made this or screw that" he wanted a tactical approach on things…that is why he went ahead with the Cadmus initiative…if he knew the consequences he would never have accepted the plan that Amanda Waller presented…. Where is she? He asked the main officer in the room…an admiral.

-Give 5 minutes- The Admiral replied with confidence.

-You have 2 minutes- he tone of the president was harsh and dry… he demanded answer…fast

He then walked around the room trying to grasp the political implications of his actions of the last couple of day, first he could pin most of the blame on Cadmus, for that he will call the FBI and Homeland Security….. He did smiled…a couple of years ago the idea would have felt disgusting to himself, but he knew better, sometimes decision must be made, you don't get points for being nice on the real world.

He could cover up pretty much anything but he will have to face the death of the civilians on national soil fared up even higher than Vietnam in the public eye, that alone would get his administration down to his knees but would ultimately allowed the registration act against the metahumans, he needed footage on the wreckage.

The Admiral came running towards the president, he's face was tense….he waited for the president to face him.

-Preliminary reports suggest that Amanda Waller is dead- The Admiral told the president.

-What? When? Did she die on an explosion? - The president concern was genuine en he heard that an explosion had occurred in the military facility.

-It seemed she died before the explosion, sharp object to the torso… preliminary intelligence tell us it was a steel arrow through the heart- The Admiral replied.

-Lucky %^&*(- The president muttered in a low voice…leave me, at the end of the day it was down to one man making one call.

**Gehenna**

-We must stop him- J'onn quickly told the surrounding group…everyone was in shock after the demise of Flash, they knew that it was the first step into becoming the "justice Lords" taking power instead of being an device of hope….not much hope around here these days.

-Thanks for stating the obvious- Q responded with disdain.

-You think because I'm not human I don't care? - J'onn responded with skepticism.

-No, I think you're comfortable with the idea that your loved one is out of harm's way- Q respondedand touched J'onn on the shoulder….he then whispered: -Please take her away, at least something of us lives- J'onn felt the desperation on Q' Soul….he was not only protecting her, he was protecting the baby….he was making a choice for the next generation.

J'onn quickly understood this and caught Huntress off guard by the arm and swept her away trying to fly as fast as he could, she got caught by surprised and as soon as they left the ground she screamed: I hate you Q! I really hate you! Why are you doing this! I came back! I won't leave you!

-I love you too Huntress- He said to himself with tears covering his eyes….

Q quickly got next to Batman who was now standing straight he knew that if Superman got out of the contention zone it would be too late…so far the Amy had done a piss poor job trying to stop him, can't blame them.

Wonder Woman was caressing Batman shoulder…she was holding him gently trying to protect his injured arm… they've grown intimate….maybe the last hour had proved something hey knew for a long time, maybe they didn't want to face all along….that they were in love….she cried in silence knowing that possibly the moment was too short to enjoy, to sweet to remember and it would become poison on her soul once it's over, humans were feeble and delicate and their youth is misspent on stupid things….but she knew that she would not be able to live without him…. She had surrender her heart to this mortal man….he touch her gently and kissed her in the forehead….she understood that the arm was fragile…she had to let go.

As soon as she left her Batman run towards the Superman with a power and a determination that seemed impossible a moment ago, it was a suicide…Diana quickly tried to stop him but was held back by John using the remaining energy on his ring…she looked back with ayes filled with rage.

-Leave me- She screamed. His grip was strong but so was her will.

-No…I can't…do this- John Stewart was summoning all his concentration to keep her in check….he didn't have to talk with "The Batman". He was the real deal, a real hero, someone who had the guts to sacrifice himself for the good of other… he was the fabric legends were made of.

-He is going to kill himself!!- Diana's voice was heard around the entire block. Superman noticed and shifted his point of view toward the menace.

He moved ready for the attack, his hands open….his determination visible.

Batman got his hand into the utility belt…. a green flash comes to mind, his mind sharp…his passion unleashed like a predator coming back to the jungle.

They both go out against each other with the world holding his breath at the imminent outcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please….please…review if you like this story.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: End Game**

_Flashback sequence. Many years ago._

_He gave me this ring with a kryptonite stone. He said -_

_I have many enemies who have tried to control me. And I live in fear that someday, they might succeed. If that ever should happen -- If I should ever lose control, There would only be one sure way to stop me.- Superman said_

_Do you realize what you're asking? –Batman responded._

_I do. I want the means to stop me in the hands of a man I can trust with my life- Superman reply expecting that the day would never come.. _

_**Ground Zero**_

Batman had one chance to get it right, a computer might tell him that it is hopeless…that he is severely injured and that superman is incredibly powerful…but I'm not a computer. "I **am **Batman. And all the pain that it brings..." he told himself.

Superman faces his aggressor, the ultimate threat against the rage that boils inside him, he sees the target, concentrated his mind and charges and energy beam…I've seen the sapphire blue sea, the back of the Himalayas which glimmers like emeralds fields….I've seen so much and now I just want to destroy all.

Diana moves to protect the others from the ongoing battle….The soldiers already left the area, it was hopeless.

-"You thought that we could be decent beings in this indecent time, we try to inspire them to do well"- Superman shouted at Batman.

-"Let's face it, 'Superman,' the last time you really inspired anyone was when you were dead."- Batman faked to the left and grabbed superman by the shoulders….the kryptonite drew the superhuman strength out of him.

-"if I have to…I will kill you" - Superman responded in visible pain.

-"You will try and like many before you…you will fail"- Batman responded.

-"They hunt us, they attack us and we wait... we wait for them to come to their senses…but they never do"- Superman force was diminishing, but not fast enough…Batman grip was loosening a little, the pain was taking its toll.

"Because they're always afraid…they loved the Gods out of fear… do you think having a cannon on the moon makes them happy?" Batman replied gripping his teeth.

Q was looking at the fight between Batman and Superman; he then added acting very surprise: "How can he do that he is just a Mere man?"

Diana looked at Q even more surprised and answered back: **"He is anything **but a mere man"

_**Gehenna (1 mile back**_)

I need you to get me closer!…. The Green Arrow reached the Martian Manhunter as soon as he touched the ground.

Huntress pushes the Martian Manhunter as soon as they reached the ground and yelled: "I don't want your help. I don't need your help. Now, get out of my sight." Her eyes were filled with tears, her rage was consuming here.

A soldier seeing her pregnancy gets closer and grabs her by the arm to put it out of harm's way….big mistake. She moves back and kicks him in the groin, the soldier falls like a old brick wall.

-"I'm not even that fond of **real** cops. But **wannabe** cops... now they just tick me right off."-She quickly added to the Green Arrow.

"-He was not a cop, he was a USA soldier….and he was putting you out of harm's way- Green Arrow replied with contempt..

-Oh…sorry…I guess I'm not quite used to old school chivalry- Huntress responded.

-We need to go…now –The Martian Manhunter's voice was a little louder than usual.

-Are you going to leave me behind? "I hate losing. I hate running away. I don't know what else to do. They don't respect me. Not like the others.- Huntress screamed at Green Arrow and J'onn J'onnz, they were surprised.

-"You stay alive, not matter what happens, you have to be strong…and he will find you, not matter how far you are or how long it takes, he will find you"- Green Arrow told a shaken Huntress….pregnancy was conflicting her in many ways….Moments later, they left leaving her alone.

_(Mid Fly towards ground zero)_

-Excuse me…haven't I heard that before?- The Martian Manhunter was curious.

-Yes. "The Last of the Mohicans"…chick flick- He quickly replied.

(_Both laughing_) And they called you a lady's man- Martian Manhunter replied wit irony…..

Little joy between dreadful times….

**Gehenna**

The kryptonite is ravishing Superman stamina but that just pissed him off more.

-You obsessive son of a ….- Superman was trying to get Batman off his back.

-"People think it's an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistible impulse to act. It's never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either."- Batman responded.

-Do you think I'm crazy?- Superman tried to reason with Batman….he wasn't buying.

- "Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... forever. They don't control you" – Batman grip loosened enough and Supermen threw him away…Batman's body hit the ground without making any movement to stop or cushion the blow, he was beyond fatigue…

-"Batman, you're tougher to beat than a cockroach on drugs."- Superman's word came to known one in particular, he is growing a fever, the kryptonite was held too close for too long, he needs the sun…but it won't come up…the dust from the explosion would covered it for hours….

The soldiers grew closer, with no new information they had to play this one by heart…. They have to make a call, they end this before more civilian life are lost and misspent…it was their duty…this was not Iraq or Afghanistan, this used to be New York.

Superman suddenly passed out… he didn't care anymore…

Q, John, Green Arrow and the Martian Manhunter tried to protect their friends…. They could hardly stand up but they were ready to give up everything to avoid more suffering….

The soldiers locked up, their m-16's ready to shoot…. Diana's tears flowing freely as she looks at the broken body of her lover, they had too little time to be together….. that is the human life is so short and yet so beautiful…

-Ready- the lieutenant screamed at the battalion station on ground zero.

Diana looks at her shooter right in the eyes; her blue eyes glowing with life…she will never back down…never.

-Shoot- the powerful voice of the lieutenant was the last thing anyone heard.

(Batman's off voice)

_"And as the sun, that had been too afraid to show its face in this world, started to turn the black into grey, I smiled. Not out of happiness. But because I knew... that one day, I wouldn't have to do this anymore. One day, I could stop fighting. Because one day... I would win. One day, there will be no pain, no loss, no crime. Because of me, because I fight. For you. One day, I will win."_


	31. Chapter 31

_**First of all, I want to thank everyone that read this story…it's been almost 2 years since I started out with this crazy idea that quickly expanded into this larger than life story about heroes and mankind, and to be honest I thought a lot about quitting…Too many characters in too little time...and they wanted their part of the tale told.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and remember that your support kept me going…And now for the big finale, it would be a 2-part ending because they are many questions that deserve to be answered… I'm going to ask you fellow reader just (2) two questions…one: Have you read 2006 "Letter of Intent?" And Two: Do you remember that besides the action and suspense that it was a thriller? **_

_**This is a story narrated through Vic Sage eyes and we are going to find out one and for all who is behind the Cadmus Initiative and the leveling of New York, hopefully you'll enjoy the journey as much as I have.**_

_**I'm really looking forward to your reviews and comments.**_

**Chapter 31: Epilogue Part 1**

**(1 year later)**

**Hub City, 7: 30**

Q goes out of the new and improved 31 flavors Baskin Robbins….it has become a routine by now… he comes in and ask for a different ice cream everyday knowing that the ice cream he doesn't get would is the one he wants…. It's a yummy and sinister plan.

(Internal monologue)

_"I find that the greatest mysteries are in the dark souls of those who evil ways threaten society." He told himself, little did we know that we were the dark souls, decision made pushed us to the brink of destruction, that the war we wage with the organization did indeed wipe out large part of New York City, but the town showing unparallel resilience stood up and little by little the accident (that's what they called it these days) became one of many things that happens in a town this big, were everything is normal, and nothing is too bizarre to stand out …._

_Thankfully the president took large part of the blame and lost the next election by a wide margin, but the Keene Act was reestablished and we quickly faded away back to the shadows…. To the shadows were we so rightfully deserved to be. Heroes belong in comic books. _

_When you put a card in the shadow… does it have grey on it? Of course not, it has black and white…. But what happens when black doesn't know is black? When it confuses himself with white? Who will set the color straight?_

_So it was true that Cadmus had it against us, but we did obliterate uptown NY, the diplomatic incidents that caused our little war (and save our asses from the firing squad) would last longer than the Arab Israeli conflict do and by the time they get it right robots and terminators would have taken over our planet….no… seriously….go and by SKYNET stock in the market, you'll make a killing._

_With Amanda Waller dead under out of the ordinary circumstances Cadmus was quickly dismantle (Think early FBI without HOOVER) and each of us got out the way pretty swift, you could say we just banished…John took off to space to mend himself from the serious wounds he received in combat._

_Flash ceremonial burial was quite and solemn but we weren't invited…so not like him; the Martian Manhunter went back to his lovely middle age life back in….who cares? Probably is just eating prunes and Oreo cookies in a retirement home while watching Jeopardy re-runs._

_Bruce and Diana quickly left to Paris and became the newest "power couple" of the magazines (knocking out Brad and Angelina in CANNES) and last but not least Oliver became a large shareholder in the "helping the world" foundation (kicking Bill Gates and Bono's ass) and me…well let's jus say I "got" married to Helena….we have a beautiful baby girl named HOPE._

_Let's be fair…we all got a slap on the wrist, all of us except superman….he got it bad, the monster happened to be an Army General and Uncle Sam didn't like that one bit… he took all the blame for all the damages and properties destroyed and after pleading guilty he accepted 15 year in a journey into outer space (knowing that no cell block could ever hold him) in exchange the USA Bank reserve and the Federal Budget would covered all the expenses, the money was going to come from the royalties from the technology used in the Watchtower (thank you Bruce Wayne) quite a business proposition for capitalism._

_This last year has been really uneventful, besides Walt Disney plan to keeps cloning kids like Miles Cyrus and the Jonas Brother to archive World Domination in silly songs not much is going on, Oh I almost forgot… Superman left this world at 6:00PM, he didn't even made the evening news, but the Jonas Brother sure did….by the way this quintuple chocolate delight with Taiwanese toffee is quite delicious….._

Oliver Queen find's Q in the park, he tries to avoid him (as usual) but gets himself caught in the act or running…. ,but as soon as he realized that he can't make it out of there he ads with humor: Q! Long time no see!

-It would have been longer if I didn't find you walking down the park….so NY- Q replied.

-I'm just a businessman running on a tight schedule- Green Arrow responded.

-And I'm just a journalist looking for my information fix…care for an interview? - Q answered back.

-Do you think I'm hiding something? Does everything have a sinister motive in your world? - Green Arrow asked Q.

- Yes, and yours, too. You just don't know it….but maybe you do, did you hear that we were all found not guilty by the International Court?

-Yes- my "Firm" just told me the good news…I mean Green Arrow's attorney.

-OK…your "FIRM" Right…Rich people get "law firm", everyday man get attorneys and people from Detroit get ambulance chaser…

_(Q looks at Oliver with disapproval)-_Man, and you have gotten weak- Q responded with sarcasm….

-And you've gotten……well, how do I put this? FAT- Green Arrow shoot back with the same disdain….he took a couple of steps back trying to grasp how much weight had Q gained….10, 20, 30 pounds? He quickly added: how do you call those love handles at the side of your belly?

- Research- Q responded without emotion.

-Please I can't listen to this guy, everything's conspiracies with you.- Green Arrow was growing tired of the same drama, every time they meet hey pretended to miss each other and talk about the good old days but end up fighting like cats and dogs.

- Not "conspiracies". Conspiracy. Singular. - Q replied.

-What is it now? - Green Arrow patience was growing thin….

-Reaching back to ancient Egypt, there's been a single cabal of powerful individuals directing the course of human history. But the common man prefers to believe they don't exist, which aids their success. - Q's rhetoric was getting the best of him.

-Who's Big Brother now? - Green Arrow was ready to leave.

-Who indeed…- Q's tone of voice was a little more menacing now….

-Q, you're insufferable… hopefully I won't get to see you ….ever again- Green Arrow said those words while leaving towards the city.

-See you next week then…..- Q responded while sitting in the chair…the ice cream was melting, but it wasn't really melting, you just think it was…it was an elaborated prank and your minds just buys it….it is December… wintertime really …. My mind was just filling the blanks….it was uncovering the illusion, the trap…the ultimate conspiracy…..end then Q had an epiphany.

Jim Henson once said: _"Is the art of manipulating an inanimate object in real time is to create the __illusion__ of life. …but there must be good will between manipulators and audience alike or puppets cannot sustain an __illusion__ of life._

And as clear as day it was clear to him…. How couldn't I know before? Why didn't I realize it? Is it possible that the definitive conspiracy chaser is missing the ultimate conspiracy? Spank me and call Britney Spears, or better….have Britney spank me and call however you want….It all starts with asking the right question…I'm starting today.

When did all of this started? Who gave us the warning? Who was at the UN? Who left the conspicuous paper in the trash bin? Who left them into the Watchtower? A clear candidate was in the mix, but Q fear to mention his name…the very idea was scaring the SH%^ out him!...he couldn't control himself….he looked up hoping that his deranged mind was playing tricks on him, it wasn't…there he was.

-Good evening Q- the dark shadow responded.

It was the BATMAN.

_**Once again, I'm waiting on your comments…**_


	32. Chapter 32

_HI there, I left this part for my "birthday" my gift to myself and to you….can you believe that is been more than 2 years? I'm happy and sad that this storyline is done, what started out as an idea from a letter (letter of intent) became this long "storyline"_

_I hoped you have enjoyed this is a much as I have… sincerely I want to thank everyone that read the story. I couldn't have done this without you because it followed this complicated storyline until complexion…it's been a long time and a lot of ideas were brought forwards by you in your inputs._

_I'm really happy for the messages and reviews that I received from all of you….and now for the final chapter._

_As always…..enjoy and review_

**Chapter 32: Epilogue Part.2**

HUB CITY, PARK

-Nice for you to show up! - Q responded with genuine surprise.

The dark gargoyle didn't emerge form the shadows in the park…he just stayed there, immovable, all his muscles relaxed getting ready to move at the earliest attack or insinuation …an ideal for fear in the hearts of criminals.

-I have only question for you? Why? - Questions asked while enjoying his Ice Cream.

-Because it was the right thing to do! - Batman responded in a seedy and low voice.

-Destroying the Watchtower? Almost killing me?….. If that was the right thing to do, you have a weird concept of friendship Batman….are you secretly a Republican?

-We had grown too big too fast, we were losing focus! We've lost their trust! The people were afraid of us! Power corrupts, after all, and who has more power than Superman? - Batman responded…. He slowly walked towards Q…. Q didn't flinch, he was not afraid…yet.

-Yes, It is true that nobody had more _raw power_ than Superman but let's face it you put everyone in extraordinary danger- Q's word were not aimed to hurt or confuse Batman (that would be impossible) but to understand the "Big Picture"

-It's business, Q. There are always trade-offs - Batman responded without emotion.

-So you admit that there was a conspiracy? - Q was getting into his dark mode.

- Looks like The Question was right all along. Status quo is affected, and then, Armageddon. Right on schedule- Batman's irony was shown through the mask.

-_When you say it with that tone_…- Q responded, he was running out of Ice Cream.

-Did you hear Superman last word on the trial?- Batman asked Q.

-NO! (Yes!)- Q responded with irony.

_(__Playing a cassette recorder) _

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say... I'm guilty. We're guilty. Of the sin of hubris. We had the best of intentions, to be Earth's guardians, to keep you safe, but we failed you. We looked down on the world from our tower in the sky, and let our power and responsibility separate us from the very people we were supposed to protect. No one should ever be afraid of us. For that reason, we're decommissioning the Justice League. There's more. We want to thank the members of the Justice League for your courageous service, but in the future, you'll all have to act as independent agents. We aren't going to be an army anymore… this is the end._

-Those words must have been pretty hard to say, kind of like me saying I'm sorry- Q responded.

-The Justice League will go on, with or without us. Look, no one can question Superman or anyone service or commitment to making things better. If we're quitting because we think that we've already done our fair share, fine. We'll throw ourselves a parade. But if were quitting because it's easier than continuing the fight, then we're not the heroes we all thought we were.

- Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?- Q's answered back.

-Who guard the guards indeed….- Batman responded back now more at ease with the conversation.

-The memo in the trash? That UN Defense Council Meeting? The infiltration of the Watchtower?... All of those things were carefully planned like bread crumbs on a trail- Q's word expressed some level of indignation.

-Not exactly. I knew you couldn't stay away; it's your nature- Batman responded.

-You know I will have found out eventually…just not like this - Q responded with newfound confidence.

-Yes, but you though we were the good guys, did you forget we had plasma cannon in the sky?- Batman's word reassure an ongoing idea that the Question had in his mind all long, _when is too much power?_

+Yes, but is not like we were going Iran or North Korea on their asses- Q answered back.

-Not today, probably not tomorrow…but _we might_- Batman's word echoed in the night.

_-And that's all that it matters….- (Both ended the quote at the same time)_

- As you know, Amanda was in charge of Project Cadmus. Over the years I came to respect her, even trust her- Batman's voice was sounding almost human…like he cared.

-Yes, but she double-crossed you- Q replied.

-They all do…in time- Batman answered back

-Flash wasn't part of the plan- Q's word echoed in "the Batman" sounded heart.

-No…he wasn't…I have blood on my hands! - Batman mumbled the words with repressed guilt.

-Look….I've known Batman for over ten years, and I've been keeping an eye on you your whole life. You're not a Monster, maybe a necessary evil, but definitely not a monster. There are similarities, mind you, but more than a few differences too with the idea. You're painfully aware of your surroundings and you act on it, most people reflect things and either run away or come out with a convenient rationalization just to be functional, but not you…you face the demons inside of you…that is remarkable, a little nuts, but extraordinary nevertheless….I don't quite have your magnificent brain, for instance; we do have heart in the same place though, and for all that fierce exterior I've never met anyone who cared as deeply about his fellow man as "The Batman".

-Thanks for those words… Wow! You've changed! Q- Batman responded.

-Is all those Soap Opera that Helena's got me watching in date time TV….marriage is tough- Q responded with satisfaction.

-Diana is the same, she never knows what do in the house, and last week he wanted to kill Alfred over the china- Batman replied with a more relaxed voice.

-Diana? Helena?... having couples really changes our perspective on events…doesn't it- Q's voice was lower due to the ice cream running out.

-Now…What are you going to do now that you know? - Batman's question was posing a serious threat

-I'm going to get Helena some of this quintuple chocolate with Taiwanese toffee- Q responded without hesitation.

-Goodbye- Batman responded as he jumps away.

-See you- Q went back to Baskin Robbins knowing in his heart that even if the fight was never over, he deserves the break.

_(Batman voice in off) _

_It's like I've been trying to stop those two bullets my entire life. It's a fools dream Alfred, sometimes I feel like I should just be done with it.__ Ever since the day of the death of my parents, I carry this burden, this interior pain….that feeds me in dark times, but I manage. I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine. No one else's. I'm not a hero… No. Real heroes, they make a choice. I never did…. I'm the watchful protector, boogeyman to those who feed from innocents and dwell in darkness and from the depths of night and fear I come….I'm "the Batman"._


End file.
